


The Love of My Death

by R4WRXD



Series: The Love of My Death [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4WRXD/pseuds/R4WRXD
Summary: She remains a mystery to most who cross her. Though a lovely memory to all. She may be too intricate at first glance, but if you live long enough to, you'll never want to look away. A taste of her beautiful voice will have you trapped forever.
Series: The Love of My Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168280





	1. ~♦️Prologue♦️~

Kirigakure is the hidden village belonging to the land of water. It was infamously known as 'the bloody mist village'. The name derived from its horrific background. Once a home to the 7 ninja swordsmen and six-tails jinchuriki. It has tried to forget its gruesome past and move on as part of the 5 great shinobi countries. But within the depths of their grim history, another dark truth was swimming it's way out.

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥

I needed more....

𝄞 My porcelain skin was stained a beautiful shade of red. It was such a pleasing colour to have painted on the skin. Any droplets which found their way onto my kimono, seemed to blend seamlessly into the fabric. The scent of iron that danced in the air had become so pungent it almost made me hurl. The amount of flesh splattered all over was downright terrifying. Terrifying in a way which riled up all my senses. Minutes became seconds. I could hear my heart pound in my chest. My breaths became shallow. Then everything seemed to be at a standstill. I had stopped smelling the stench of blood, instead it was replaced by the fragrance of decaying flesh...

The sweet smell of death.

❖❖❖

"The silence of this village at night...."I breathe aloud. It could be so enchanting. With a relaxed smile on my face I sat down against a tree. I could feel its tuff bark prodding at my back and the dewy grass bring moisture to my fingers. As I looked up at the tree, my eyes strained trying to find the end of it. An array of murky colours littered the rundown bark and not a single sign of bright life could be seen. My body eased against the tree hearing the light crashes of waves hit the bottom of a cliff. I basked in the dim moonlight reflecting onto my skin, my eyelids fluttering closed.

"What about it? I thought you hated this place?". My eyes snapped open as I turned to the source of the noise.

The boy that now stood before me had come to be my closest friend. My undying curiosity along with my enchanting innocence brought us to be inseparable. I had met him when he was only 7. It had taken us almost a full year to warm up to one another. Then, 8 years after meeting, he had come to never wanting to leave my side.

"Rei, aren't you supposed to be doing something more important"

His unruly black hair shined in the soft moonlight. It emphasized his small nose and brought out his charcoal eyes. He plopped himself down, his thigh brushing into mine. I watched him gaze out into the distance a somber expression clear on his features. His head leaned onto my shoulder as he sighed. He was tired. Not only by the way he held himself at this very moment, but through his attitude. An attitude that had been carried along for days now. His very being seemed mentally exhausted.

"Yui...Why do you like this dead piece of bark so much? I always see you around here" he soughed. His mood seemed to lighten as he snuggled deeper into the crook of my neck. There were lingering hints of sadness in his tone. I could tell those were not the words he had been dragging around.

"It's a special heirloom of sorts" I watched his lips contort into a small smile as he brought his head up. "But...uh...., it's dead, this tree is rotting". As the words came out of his mouth, a dried leaf floated down from the tree and settled next to his feet. "See?" He reached to pick up the leaf waving it in front of my face.

"Hn, whatever." I turned away resembling a defeated child. He snaked his hand behind my neck and piloted my head down to lay on his shoulder. I allowed my head to fall at his guidance and rested. While his hand still cradled my head he rested his head onto mine. "So...how long are you leaving for this time?"he queried. There it was.

"It all depends on when I'll want to return" I replied with an impassive voice. His shoulders slumped and his features drooped. His gaze shifted to the ground longingly "can I at least tag along?". He sounded almost desperate. It felt as if he thought I was betraying him. Like this time I would be leaving him for good. I snapped my head back from his shoulder and shifted to face him. His eyes shot up from the sudden movement and met mine. He could be such a baby sometimes, but I couldn't blame him I suppose. Growing up with nothing, you cling to the little you have.

In a daze my face had unwillingly leaned in closer to his. My eyes showing clear annoyance. "No" I assert. "But I could help! I could do what I do for the others....for you?" he pleaded staring into my unimpressed eyes. "No" I repeated. At my words his pleading eyes morphed. His brows angled down and his lips frowned. "WHY?!". His sudden burst of anger stunned me and in defence I glared back at him. We stared into each other's eyes with electric scowls.

"Kiss already"

The little voice had come from atop one of the tree's branches. A baby leviathan, born from the depths of the darkest sea, was perched on the thin branch. It was my summoning. A little creature who had recently took its first breath of life. He was no bigger then the branch itself, the size of an actual infant.

I turned away from Rei's face In a frown. I could feel heat rising up on my face, while soft chuckles escaped Rei's lips. In all truths, I didn't want him to tag along because of how vulnerable I felt when outside the village. More specifically, vulnerable about what I did. He had his job and I had mine. Exposing myself in such a way felt like losing control. I wanted nothing more but to keep it separate. Although, this time around my reason for leaving was different. I had a mission to do in honour of my mother. A task she failed to do in her lifetime. One she wished for me to complete. Backing away from Rei I stood up as he imitated my movements.

*THUMP*

In an instant, Rei was pummelled to the ground. The attacker, a boy with a head white hair, pinned his body to the grass. Rei exerted of large breath of air from the attacker's weight on him. He had landed on his frontside with his chin meeting the floor. A second person appeared crouching before his head. A firmly held blade centimetres from his eye.

"What exactly are you trying to do here?" The one holding the blade demanded. The assailants were two boys with eerily similar facial features. Twins. With red eyes and white hair the two looked as identical as two Sakura flowers. Perfection in of its self. "Are you trying to make her uncomfortable!?" the other added, his grip closing tighter.

I felt the heat come back to my face as I could only stare dumbfounded. Jin, the one restraining Rei, always had an undefinable place in my heart. He was the biggest knucklehead I had ever come across. The first to interact with me, as he was the most sociable. The twins an I became friends the same year we had met. They were only 6 at the time. With 8 years of gruelling friendship, they referred to themselves as my big brothers. Honestly, they were a bunch of idiots.

The more calm and collected of the two, Fuuta, brought the kunai closer to Rei's eye daring to carve it out. "And? what if I was? what are you two gonna do?" Rei said smirking. Rei could have overpowered the twins if he had chosen too. He was only a year older then the twins, but he was much stronger then the both of them combined. All three of the boys were highly trained in every aspects of the world. Every aspect which involved a fight and death. A countless amount of blood had been spilled by their hand at such a young age. They were the ones who had achieved the title of Hozon-ryō. The title given to those worthy enough to serve our people. To preserve and protect our dynasty.

The twins seemed to falter at his words fully aware of Rei's superiority. Despite this they showed no sign of backing down and held their ground. "Why you little-" Jin's fist tightened on his clothes. He clenched his teeth at the mockery. "Would you like to find out?" Fuuta threatened with a challenging glint in his eye.

Of course Rei only responded with soft chuckles. "Would I? Why I'd love too" the moment the last word left his lips he disappeared. Handfuls of the twin's hair found their way into his hands as he reappeared behind them. He smashed their heads together, going against the force of their protest. After the hard impact they dropped to the ground. Struggling to react, the twins rolled away from Rei's range and jumped to their feet. They wavered, evidently caused by a splitting headache now clouding their minds. To keep the fight going, Rei reached for the blade Fuuta had dropped and went to strike them. As if out of thin air he appeared before them slashing at their fronts. As the twins jumped away, Rei managed to graze Jin on the arm.

From the attack, a droplet of blood found its way to the corner of my lips. It splattered my cheek. The moment it landed on my skin, I flinched. The sensation the small droplet had caused was indescribable. The boys seemed to notice where the blood had landed and stilled. I stared into emptiness. Millions of different things rushed through my body all at once. All because of one little drop of blood. Out of the corner of my eye, I could make out Rei visbly panicking. "Aw~ comon princess, they asked for it" He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Be quiet" I spat wiping the droplet from my lip. I turned on my heels and marched off into the gloomy forest. He was a baby. An immature child.

~✾~

♭ Jin crossed his arms and turned his head to the side "Rei, I blame you" he huffed. The culprit raised his brow surprised "What? What did I do? I'm not following. Was it because I called her princess?". He felt something whizz near his head leaving a small cut along his ear. After having watched the entire scene, Kiri had taken the opportunity to finally cut in. He landed on Fuuta's shoulder, but not before he could slice up Rei's ear with his tiny yet sharp claw. Fuuta shook his head admonished "you are truly an imbecile" he spoke unfazed. The little creature turned to then nip at Fuuta's ear. He winced from the little sting it caused and turn to meet Kiri's eyes. "you two aren't off the hook either"

"Kiri, listen..."Jin tried to spit out a complete sentence but failed to find any words. "Save your explanation for her, I don't need to hear it anyways". His monstrous little eyes glared at them while they avoided his gaze. "you know....if you weren't so crucial for survival, you'd be dead. So be careful where you step". He spoke harsh words which felt shaper then knives, but they could only look away ashamed.

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥

**Desire. It eats you alive.**


	2. -♦️-

_**~Part 1~** _   
_The day you die_


	3. -♦️- new friends~

The hidden mist village is a troublesome place to find. It lies in the cover of a heavy mist with enormous mountains encasing it.

I stood atop the large mountains encasing kirigakure. I pondered over the beautiful view of the village. "They will start sending more of the hunter-ninja after you soon". I sighed as I felt Kiri wriggle his way out of my cloak's hood. It made no sense for them to be sent after me. In all my years of sneaking in an out of the village not once had they ever succeeded. Apparently, I was placed under a limited amount of time, where I was free to roam around outside the village. A limited time until everyone began worrying about me and wanted me to return home. A limit I never followed of course. "Then I'll have to keep a low profile, won't I?" I said, rubbing the crown of his head.

"But you need to remember to stay strong. You've had a bad habit of not eating enough lately". My summoning reprimanded me, which made me sweat-drop. Is everyone here to chastise me about my habits? Nowadays it's like everyone close to me wanted to be my mother. "I know Kiri, I know" I said, removing my finger from his head.

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥

plat*

plat*

plat*

♭ Soft footsteps could be heard out in the waters of the land of waves. Ripples formed and expanded dissipating back into a smooth surface. A figure was strolling atop the water's surface.

Somewhere farther, a small rowboat was travelling towards a shoreline. It was leading a group to a poverty filled town in the land of waves. On the boat were three men and three tweens. Out of the adults, there was a bridge builder, a rower and the squad leader. Of the tweens two quietly sat, while the other yapped his mouth. "WOW. it's huge!" The loudmouth remarked at the nearby bridge. "Quiet! I told you no noise! Why do you think we're traveling like this huh?! So they don't see us!" The rower whisper yelled.

Although, the boy couldn't help himself. It was the blond's first serious mission, a C-rank. It was much more exciting than dealing with lost cats or some other low level mission. Though they were more so considered to be chores then missions to him. To say he was excited was an understatement.

A hand stopped the boat in place. The abrupt stop startled everyone. The person, a girl, stood atop the water with a little pink kimono on. Her hand gripped the boat's brim and held it in place. "You should listen and be quiet. It was quite easy to find you lot and you don't know who could be out here" She looked around 12 years old. With a sweet smile plastered on her face, she seemed like nothing but a harmless little girl.

The 4 ninjas took note of the situation and got into defensive positions. Some were foolishly less cautious, but still wary of the stranger's next move. The rower backed away as far he could away from the girl. His anxiety had already overtaken him. From simly participating in a mission with the bridge builder, he could end up a deadman. And the now present stranger set him in overdrive. His fight or flight instincts screaming for him to pick the latter.

The masked man in the group jumped onto the water, his hand reaching for a kunai tucked in his pouch. "Is there something you need miss?". In usual cases, the man would have been much calmer dealing with a girl her size. Though, seeing as she had enough chakra control to walk on water he kept a cautious glance.

"You are Leaf shinobi, am I correct?" The girl bubbled. She backed away from the boat holding her hands up to show she meant no harm. But the sword attached to her back made him think twice before letting his guard down. "Yes. Some of us are"

"Uhm...well, I was hoping to find the hidden leaf village, but ended up here. Maybe you lot could help me find my way?" She had a sweet smile on her face which seemed to reassure the jonin she had no ill intent. He tucked his kunai back into its holster still eyeing the girl attentively. "We are currently on a mission, but even so what business do you have with the leaf?"

~✾~

𝄞 "Actually, I have a personal favour to ask of your hokage. So....if you're on a mission right now, maybe I could stick around? Wait for it to be over and then tag along when you return?". The silver haired nin raised his brow at me as if asking why on earth that seemed like a good plan. "You see I'm not too good with directions. Usually I'm travelling with a companion". I blushed a little, acting somewhat ashamed of my bad sense of direction. In actuality, getting to konoha would be a good chance to lay low for a while. Even perhaps reunite with old friends.

"Hey miss! What's your name?" The blond curiously leaned closer to me. His big doe like eyes immediately projecting themselves. "Call me Yui". I gave him a soft smile to which he returned grinning. "Yui-chan, what's a girl like you doing, traveling alone out in the water". Ears perked upon the blond's question. "At the moment, hiding and running". I turned my smile into a sad one. "From what?" the blonde turned worried.

"Many bad people want to capture me" to gain more of their trust, I acted sad, even going as far as shedding a single tear. It seemed to work as the tension eased a little and the nervous wrecks among them relaxed. "Sorry but we're on a ninja mission it would be unwise to bring along a girl such as yourself. Especially since you are also a stranger" the jonin spoke with distrust. "Come on Kakashi-sensei! Let her come with us, she needs our help!” the ecstatic blond whined. The man they referred to as Kakashi took a moment to ponder. "I could pay you handsomely for an escort?" I reached into my kimono and pulled out a few loose bills. Naruto held onto the boat's brim. It rocked with his shift to the edge. He pushed my hand holding the money, back to me. "We're no ninja if we can't even help a girl from danger!". It was an honorable site to behold. Naruto gave his sensei a challenging look.

Kakashi huffed in annoyance as he hopped back into the boat "I'm going to regret this". I smiled and boarded the boat with him. "Believe it! This just turned into a double mission!" The blond cheered aloud. Much to everyone's annoyance at the noise.

***

The boat kept moving at a slow pace, swaying with the calm waves. As time passed by, they eased up and went about to watch the scenery. Every so often, one of them would give me a little peek.

Mmm Mmm

I began to croon a small charming tune. One which caught everyone's attention. The blond's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. I stopped myself from humming anymore. A sound as enchanting, needed only seconds to mesmerize its listeners. I pretended to shy away, keeping my innocent girl persona intact. I saw the one I learnt to be Sasuke, quirk his brow at me confused.

"Please don't stare, I'm quite shy" I smiled at him.

"Hn"

***

We'd arrived to shore and began making our way to the bridge builder's home. We had made it to the forest. The exact moment which beared the appearance of a thug, hunting the bridge builder. Zabuza Momochi, standing tall and thunderous.

This complicated things. By quite a bit.

Two highly wanted people from the mist coming close in proximity? This meant the hunter nins, would join to come after me. (Courtesy of my elders). Only if I was spotted, of course. To get involved in a fight meant my time with the leaf shinobi would be cut short. And here I'd hoped to do a deep dive into what the leaf had become. For this instance, I'd let these people who call themselves shinobi do the defending. Get a taste for their skills all the while.

Kakashi had everyone get behind him and got ready to face Zabuza. "Yui do you know how to use that sword of yours''. Kakashi didn't bother looking back at me, his eyes were focused on his enemy. Like a predator locking it's eyes on prey. Or rather, a mother protecting its young ones?

"I do, but it won't be any skills that match up to the swordsmen''. The tweens looked at me curiously before focusing back on the imminent danger. A thick mist formed around us, blurring anything in our line of view. I could sense him charge towards me. I opted to helplessly stand and watch. As he got closer, his aura became stronger. It gave off so much power. My senses sparked. His sadistic spirit spread and encased me. It was magnificent.

He appeared before me, a tight grip on my throat. My feet dangled in the air as my hands clawed his. I could make out a few breaths of air, while my eyes stared into his with fear. His murderous intent was driving me crazy. Staring into his eyes...

I could read him like a book.

"You seem familiar. Tell me girl what's your name?". After an instant of diving deep into his eyes, I began struggling. Kicking and digging at his arm, I screamed begging for help. Kakashi leaped to help me. Before he could do anything, Kiri jumped out from my cloak. He launched a blast of water to the man's face, grazing him as he jumped away. "What the hell is that!" the blonde yelled out. He aggressively pointed a finger to Kiri.

I landed on all fours, giving a few choked up pants to catch my breath before answering. "H-he's my summoning" I coughed up, rubbing to soothe my throat. "It looks like some type of wei-"

"Focus on the mission everyone, we can discuss this later"

***

Kakashi had Zabuza pinned against a tree ready to finish him off. It was then I felt the other presence of a watching nin. I cursed and pulled my hood over my head hiding behind the Uchiha. This didn't go unnoticed as Sasuke narrowed his eyes on me.

Two sebon needles darted to Zabuza's neck. They pierced his skin deep, instantly knocking him out. They all went about reacting shocked to the hunter-nin's appearance. Though, what bothered me most was the fact the hunter nins had caught up so soon. I took a quick glance at his mask, my eyes meeting his through the cracks. But it was a fleeting moment as he thanked the others and took off with Zabuza's body. I relaxed and took off my hood when he had left. So he was nothing but a fraud. Phew.

"What was that?" Sasuke said only for me to hear. His eyes had been buried on me during my moment of panic. This was proving to be a much more complicated process with their lingering suspicion on me. I hadn't eaten in so long, my body was feeling the repercussions. I needed more energy to act my usual self. Having already had a run-in with a hoard of hunters, I was in need of a recharge.

"I just got anxious. I could sense something was close to us, but I didn't know what". He looked at me as if questioning the truth.

"Hn"  
  


❖❖❖

"I think it's time we had a little talk"

I lazed on the river bank outside the bridge builders home. I had pulled up my kimono, enough for my bare feet to swing in the clear water. I glanced over my shoulder to see Kakashi in crutches making his way over. What would have been more ideal, was if I could have gone out for a little exploring. In this village was a stockpile of poverty and boredom. I wanted to see what treasures I could dig up, if any. I sighed and stood up. Putting on a warm smile, I turned to face him.

"Of course, what about?"

***


	4. -♦️-

***

"Where are you from?"

"Kirigakure"

"How did you end up here?"

"I told you, I was running from bad people"

"What's your business with the hokage"

"I have a favour to call in"

The three genin sat by watching the discussion unfold. Meanwhile, their sensei threw one question after another. I would have made my way to the leaf alone if I knew it would have been this much of a pain. But it only made sense for them to question me. Suspicion was a natural human instinct. A good one to have when being a ninja and dealing with a seemingly innocent girl. But an annoying one for me. "I'm afraid if you don't give me any clear answers I won't be able to guide you to our village"

So bothersome....if only I was a little less weak right now. I could avoid this entire questioning game. Him and all his questions. "fine I'll tell you the full truth".

The three genins leaned in closely, awaiting what I had to say. Now what sap story was I about to concoct for their pretty little ears. The best way to convince them in my weak state was to tell the truth. Not the full truth of course.

"I'm from a royal bloodline in the hidden mist. The 'bad people' I had mentioned before, are actually hunter-nins tracking me down. They were hired by my elders. They are the same type of shinobi that we're tracking Zabuza. Except the only difference is they sent their best trackers after me". I placed a hand on my chest to point to myself. "Right now I'm top priority in kirigakure. Any hunter-nins who spot me, inform all the nearby trackers on my whereabouts. Then altogether they come to hunt me down. My elders have marked me RED. Required entrapment, deadly"

"If they sent their best after you, how is it that you have avoided them all this time?" It seems he won't skip over a single detail. Good with combat and even better analytical skills. Exactly what you'd expect from a shinobi such as himself.

I ran my finger across a red beaded necklace, tugging it out the folds of my clothes. I held it out with my thumb whilst it was still bound to my neck and showed off a little red tassel. "This was gifted to me by my mother, it covers my chakra completely. Like.....a very effective cloaking mechanism".

Kakshi's single eye examined the necklace. "So what is this favour you want to call in".

"I currently have nowhere to go and I need somewhere to lay low. The hunter-nins can't enter other villages so openly without permission. So it seems like a safe bet". I slipped the necklace back into my garments. The now cold beads pressed back against my skin.

"Why did you defect your village?". I turned my head to face the little Uchiha. He spoke rather relaxed from what I'd expect to hear from him. Almost emotionless. That boy was a growing ball of coldness. One could only imagine how he would mature.

"Yeah! If you're considered royalty in the hidden mist, why did they turn on you?" Naruto adds on as energetic as usual.

"I've already told you enough about me. Please, I'd appreciate it if you didn't pry more at my personal life". Naruto backed away as an awkward silence filled the room. Sasuke only gave me a questioning glare, to which I looked away from.

"Alright. Well, instead of personal questions how bout this. What the heck came out of your cloak back when we were fighting Zabuza?!". Sakura asked, looking anxious. "Oh Kiri? He's my summoning. He is a baby leviathan". Kiri shuffled his way out of my kimono and hopped out. His little claws created audible clicks with the wooden floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!! You have a levi-Dan!" Naruto yelled pretending to know what he was talking about. I laughed at his outburst. Never have I met someone so dull-witted. "It's pronounced luh-vai-uh-thn" I articulated, giving him a gentle smile. "It's a type of creature that lives in the sea" Naruto leaned in closer. He tried to get a better look at his features before seeing kiri's eyes scrunch up in distaste. "Hey idiot! Don't come so close, I bite".

Hearing his voice Naruto gave out a small yelp and jumped back. "H-he can talk!?" Sakura screamed backing away. "You've never met a summoning that could talk?" Kiri spat annoyed. I caressed his little snout signalling for him to ease up.

"Anyways I think you all have something more important to worry about" I cut in.

"What do you mean Yui-sama?". Well that's cute, he hears I'm royalty so the adult wants to be formal. "You've noticed it, haven't you Kakashi-san~?"I just couldn't help myself, two can play at this game. "The hunter shinobi who showed up, to put it simply, he was a fraud. Which means Zabuza is likely still alive".

"HUHH?" Naruto and Sakura yelled aloud. "If he really were who he said he was, he would have come for me instead of Zabuza. Like I said before, I've been made top priority in Kirigakure. And we made eye contact. He saw my face. Yet he took his time and care with Zabuza's body". The two energetic ones looked horrified as they caught on to my point.

"SO HE'S STILL ALIVE!?"

❖❖❖

There was heavy panting heard out in a forest. Shoes hitting bark as people were running up a trunk over and over. I came into a clearing to find Kakashi giving his students a type of training lesson.

"Kakashi-san may I speak with you"

"Sure, of course"

Kakashi used his crutches to make his way over to me leaving the 3 genin to their training. We walked a little ways away from his students. The three of them being too busy to notice their sensei leave. We stopped under a plot of shade. The two boys were competing with themselves fulfilling their rivalry. All the while, Sakura gawked and stared, drooling over Sasuke.

"So what is it"

"It seems like your mission may take much longer than I had estimated. Since I'm not much use in a fight, I'll be taking off. Maybe, I could rejoin you and your team in say, a few days? Back here at Tazuna's house?". Adjusting his grip on the crutches he gave me a worried look "Where will you go Yui-sama".

"I'll rent out a room, maybe enjoy the scenery, but you needn't worry about me. I'll be fine if it's only a few days" a little time away from them couldn't hurt. "Well I can't change your mind if it's made up. So when will you be leaving".

"In two-three days, I just don't want you to be alarmed if I suddenly disappear"

❖❖❖

Everyone sat around the dining table, waiting for the food to be served. The moment dishes were placed on the table, Naruto and Sasuke began stuffing their faces. They grabbed anything and everything their hands could touch. Immediately after, barfing everything up. What an interesting rivalry they had. I got up from my seat ready to walk out.

"Yui-sama aren't you going to eat". Kakashi still had his mask on, midway about to put food in his mouth. Does he honestly slide the mask down and up after every bite?

"No I'm alright, besides with these two puking up everything, I've lost my appetite". I smiled sweetly and began making my way to the door. I heard the soft clatter of dishes being placed back on the table. The two competitive boys had grown quiet as they stopped their gross antics.

"Yui-sama, It'd be best if you ate something. It has been hours since any of us had a proper meal". Kakashi looked almost worried for me, but his tone sounded more like he was telling me off. Naruto slammed his palm against the table waving his fist around. "where are you going Yui-chan?!"

"I assure you Kakashi-san I'm a very healthy girl, I'll be fine". I turned on my heels and headed for the door. I heard a quick and violent shuffle and turned my head to see Naruto get up from his seat. He was about to yell out again before Kakashi pulled him down telling him to calm down. "I insist you eat something". As sweet as the gesture was, it was proving to worsen my growing headache.

"... fine how about this, if I ...uhh.....beat Sasuke in an arm wrestle, will you let me leave?". I wanted to get out of this place now. At this point I'd have done anything to have some peace and quiet. If I had to choose between this loud bunch and isolation, I'd pick the latter. Forever. I felt bad for Kakashi, even admired his patience for dealing with a bunch of brats.

"Hn, what makes you think you stand a chance". With his arms crossed, Sasuke held a smug grin. "My strong need to oppose my father's wishes" I chuckled out, smiling at Kakashi. He only smiled back, a sweatdrop forming from slight embarrassment.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked, clearing a few of the plates and bowls from the table. I could have challenged Kakashi. Actually, I would have preferred challenging Kakashi. Though it would have been very strange if I were to ever beat him. Sasuke on the other hand, he was still a kid. It would have made me look less suspicious.

We set our elbows on the table and linked our hands. Sakura appeared to almost blow a fuse out of jealousy. The moment the challenge started I struggled to push his hand back. Coming close to my loss, I kept a steady amount of force which was too weak to beat his. He was decent enough for a boy like him. I began applying more and more pressure, 'struggling' very hard throughout the process. Finally, the back of his hand touched the table. "Now if you'll excuse me". I stood back up. The three genins stared in shock, but their sensei smiled at me. I think I'll just leave tonight. Avoid any further annoyance. I made my way to the door before anyone had the chance to say anything else.

***

I had found a larger river further away from Tazuna's home. I sat on a rock at the river bank. My feet hung dipped in the water and swayed with the water's soft current. The night was young and the cold water felt soothing. Peace and quiet at last. If it hadn't been for the slight pain I felt on my side I could have actually enjoyed it. I lifted a side of my kimono exposing my torso. "Healthy...my ass" Kiri muttered from beside me. The sight sure wasn't pretty. I had fought with a couple hunter-nins and one of them had used a special poison. It caused the skin on my ribs to break up and flesh was deteriorating. It was taking quite a long time to heal and I hadn't had the chance to tend to it. Directly after my run-in, I'd found the leaf bunch and forgot about it.

I undid my obi which opened up my kimono exposing my entire front side. It was quite a gruesome sight. Skin was turning brown and it cracked from dehydration. "What type of poison did that guy use. I mean you shouldn't be taking this long to heal". Kiri's forelimbs we're propped onto my thigh, examining the wound. "Who knows. A specialist must have made it with some bacteria of sorts. This poison is definitely still very active". I prodded at the surrounding skin, feeling nothing but a few tingles.

"Well you should get it fixed". Kiri jumped into my lap and made himself comfortable. I felt his cool scaly skin touch my thighs and his nose snuggling between my legs. "Well that is the plan-". Leaves rustled in the nearby distance, catching mine and Kiri's attention.

~✾~

♭She couldn't be a normal girl' Sasuke thought to himself. He leaned himself onto a tree glaring into space. His mind filled with confusion. He was beaten in an arm wrestle, by a girl as frail looking as his female teammate? She looked about the same age as him. But it didn't sit right with him. It annoyed him to know he had lost to her and he would go find out what she was hiding.

He walked a good distance away to find her at a river within the vicinity. He hid behind a few bushes, glaring at what she did. Before he could properly examine her movements, he noticed her undone clothes. He backed away, his back meeting a tree. His face lit up with red.

He was not one to peep on girls for such things and he would not start now. 'But what the hell is she doing?' He thought to himself. The weather was too cold to be unclothed in, much less go for a swim. Swallowing his pride he decided to look back. If he saw anything he shouldn't have, it wouldn't have been his fault. Or so he told himself.

Peering back he looked away changing his mind. 'No! What am I even doing?' He yelled over and over in his head. Before he could continue reprimanding himself, he realized she had disappeared. He looked around not seeing her anywhere. Not even in the river. Deciding he had overstayed his welcome anyways, he turned to make his way back. He stopped, stunned to see the girl's eyes deeply staring back into his.

"Looking for me?" she smirked. Much to his relief, she was clothed. He brushed off his shock and glared at her. "How'd you do it?" He asked sternly. The girl's eyebrow rose in a questioning manner "I'm sorry? I don't think I understand" Sasuke grit his teeth and glared harder at the girl.

"How did you beat me"

~✾~

𝄞 "Oh your talking about that....". Jheeze why so uptight. Can't this boy take a small loss? "Well actually that wasn't me" I laughed trying to ease the mood. "Kiri is the real culprit here...". Perched on my shoulder I rubbed his snout with a finger, to which he gladly accepted. "...essentially, he sent a tiny electric current. Invisible to the naked eye, but it had numbed your muscles just enough for me to beat you".

"Hn, so you cheated" his tension seemed to dissipate. Now he had an excuse for why he was so weak. But I wouldn't be the one to crush his spirit. Angering him was not on my to do list. So whatever helped him sleep at night. "Sure I did, but more importantly, why are you spying on me?" A large grin formed on my lips as I saw his face burn up. He looked away guilty. "Hn. I didn't see anything"

"How would you know there was anything TO see" my grin widened. Toying with this boy was the funniest thing I've seen in years. "Hn". He took off, walking away into the forest. When far enough I felt Kiri nip at my ear. "I sent a tiny electric current which numbed his muscles?"

"Of course you did, you don't remember?" I smiled at him.

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥

_**Lust is beautiful thing.** _


	5. -♦️- the act~

The Warring states period. A time where the countries of the world were uniformly small. In constant battles for land, power, and opportunity.

Amongst all the warfare and dominion, two clans emerged as strongest. The Senju clan and the Uchiha clan. Despite all their resentment for each other, they adapted. In turn, becoming the clans that put an end to the Warring states period. They would form the Shinobi Organizational System of the Five Great Shinobi Countries.

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥

𝄞 Kakashi and his team had defeated Zabuza and met up with me again. Actually they had begun their journey back without me. We had never actually set a specific date to meet up again. But somewhere along the way, I was able to find them. And we had finally made it to Konoha.

**_~6 hours ago~_ **

_We had landed from our boat ride. One slow ride I could have swam faster than. We were now trotting back to the village, myself walking alongside Kakashi and the three in tow. He held a small orange book with one hand, turning a page every so often._

_"Yui-sama, did you run into any trouble on your time alone". Kakashi didn't bother looking at me, his eyes trained on his book. "No, I feel better than ever actually" I smiled brushing stray hairs behind my ear._

_"So is that not blood I see on your sleeve" he turned a page in his book._

_"Um..." I examined my sleeve closely. A dark brown mark the size of my thumb. A stain._

_"Well maybe a little trouble with a bottle of hot sauce" I chuckled out, trying to wipe the stain away. "Blood?" Naruto sped up to catch mine and Kakashi's pace, eager to hear about what happened. I smiled dismissing his worry._

_"No, only hot sauce"_

————

Everyone went their separate ways while Kakashi guided me to the Hokage tower. Upon reaching the Hokage's office Kakashi knocked and a faint 'com in' came from inside the room. I followed after Kakashi entered the room to be met with the face of an old man. He gave me a curious look and took a puff of his pipe before setting it down.

"Who have you brought here Kakashi?" The hokage offered me a gentle smile acknowledging my presence. "You don't know me, but you knew my mother. She saved your life in Kirigakure" I cut in with the tiniest bit of sass. When we entered Konoha, I had long since dropped my cute innocent girl facade. I'd had my fill of Kakashi and his team and now finally, I'd reached the leaf. There was no need to act all cute and innocent.

He raised his pipe to his mouth and took another puff. "My name is Yui, Hokage-sama" I smiled sweetly. "How may I help you Yui-san" he replied with a sigh and a half-hearted smile. I smirked. My mother must have given him some impression on how we do things. "A place to rest, that's it".

"And why's that". He didn't seem to be too bothered, but I could see the slight look of worry in his eyes. "After all the generosity my mother showed you, could you do her daughter a small favour?". The statement was said kindly but had a suggestive malice. This only further peeved the Hokage. His old relationship with my mother would come to haunt him years later. In the form of me. "And how is your mother doing dear".

"She passed away a long time ago"I blurted out emotionlessly. He seemed shocked to hear the news, a now solemn expression on his face.

"I'm sorry to hear that....." he paused reflectively. Sympathy was an emotion that could control someone to do anything. If manipulated with skill. "Well how long will you be staying?". Or he could have actually become good friends with my mother. Enough to make him want to mourn her death and offer her daughter pity. Either ways I'd gotten what I wanted. I could spend the time catching up with past acquaintances. "Not too long, I wouldn't want to be a bother"

"Very well, but I'd like to set a few conditions..."

❖❖❖  
  


The sound of my getas were heard clacking against the ground. I made my way around the village getting a few glances from some villagers. At some point, Sasuke had found me and began following and watching from a distance. Soon after, Kakashi had joined in. Though they weren't working together. The both of them watched me from different places not noticing each other. I ignored them and kept walking. All the while taking in all the new faces passing by.

I came across the Uchiha compound, which now looked so dull. The last time I was here there was more noise. Kids ran around talking to their relatives and friends. Seemingly intimidating men patrolled in and out of the compound. It was less....deserted. I walked through the entrance taking in the sad dark aura of the compound. The ground and houses were still stained with dark murky colours. Dried and washed away blood. While the two of them still followed me, I made my way to the Naka shrine. I placed my foot on the first step leading to the shrine. Then disappeared. Losing the two lousy trackers.

***

After a while inside the shrine, I reappeared back into the main area of the compound. I held a small scroll with a red tassel dangling from the end. Slightly unrolled, I reread the contents while making my way outside the compound.

_....The eye of the beholder...._

Not a second after, the Uchiha appeared in front of me. His eyebrows angled down and his nose scrunched harsher than bark. Clearly, he was angry.

"What are you doing here" he narrowed his eyes in a glare. I rolled the scroll back up. "Just looking around" I stated, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Liar" he spoke lowly. He shifted his glare to the scroll for a split second "What did you take?".

"something of no worth to you". I turned away from him, still making my way out of the compound. He jumped in front of me before I could get anywhere, stopping me again. Kakashi still perched himself in the same tree.

"What is it?!" he snarled.

"Why does it matter, you didn't know it even existed about a second ago". I brushed him off and walked straight past him. He grabbed my wrist holding the scroll. He squeezed and brought it up closer to our faces. One would think he was trying to intimidate me. How cute. I leaned my face closer to him, my lips hovering beside his ear.

"I didn't think we'd get like this so quick~" I whispered into his ear. He stiffened and momentarily loosened his grip. I gently pulled my wrist free and continued walking away. "If you want the scroll so badly, take it" I threw it over my head towards Sasuke. As it flew in the air it lit up with sparks causing it to burn. It was reduced to ashes when it reached him.

"Kakashi-san, please come out and control your student" I shouted. Kakashi appeared beside Sasuke immediately. They both silently watched as I walked further and further away.

"Don't let me catch any of you spying on me ever again. Next time, I'll be the only one that walks away".

***


	6. -♦️-

***

I made my way back to the busy areas of the village. I walked around examining the people. This time around, 5 anbu shinobi were on my trail. The hokage felt the need to disregard my specific request, to not be followed around the village. A task so simple, yet so blatantly disobeyed. So I felt it was time I gave them a real warning.

I found a little boy alone, looking in on a dango shop."Hi there" I said, smiling warmly. He turned to me nodding hello. Though, his eyes turned straight back at the dango on display. 

"Do you want one?"

"I don't have any money" he said looking down. I walked into the shop ordering a stick and then handed it to the boy. "Really?!". His eyes widened in joy.

"Of course" I said softly, smiling.

***

After I bought the boy a dango stick, I said my goodbye and walked away. I didn't get very far until the boy began following me. But I made no effort to shoo him away.

"Hey miss what's your name?"

"Call me Yui" I said, still holding a smile. "And you?".

"My name is Nagisa Hatstuki!" He said cheerily, skipping by my side.

I kept wandering around the village with the boy by my side. The stalker nins still terribly concealed themselves from my sight. I had small conversations with the eager little boy, as he held onto my hand dragging me forward. We'd made it to an open field, I could only guess was a training ground. I glanced around seeing no one in sight and realized how far we had walked off.  
  


I squeezed the boy's hand painfully tight and brought it behind his back. "Onee-san what are you doing! You're hurting me!" the boy cried out in pain. I smirked and brought a kunai to his throat making him cry out louder. "Be quiet". He instantly shut up. His cries desperately trying to conceal themselves. "If you don't stay quiet, something really bad will happen. Do you understand?". He didn't respond, making me tighten my hold on his wrist. He cried out again and in return I brought the kunai closer to his throat. Now touching his skin, the cool metal was discomforting the boy. "Shhhh, give it about a minute". He stopped his cries and trembled in fear.

"Yui-chan?". It was Naruto, his team a little further behind. I turned to him, sadistically grinning. "hello Naruto-kun~".

"HELP PLEAS-". I shut him up by slicing his throat deep enough for it to bleed. After having caught up, Naruto and his team all stared in shock. After feeling the initial sting the boy cried out again.

"Let him go Yui-sama". Kakashi was preparing to make his move to detain me. The rest of his team took his signal and began getting ready to snatch the boy.

I licked the drop of blood on the kunai, smirking. "How fun! Are you all going to try and kill me now?" I said from beside the boy's ear.

"Yui-chan what are you doing?!" Naruto spoke angrily. Hits fists curled up tight as his eyes glared into mine.

"Killing him Naruto, isn't it obvious?" He stiffened before narrowing his eyes at me "Why?!".

"Because I can, because I want to, because it's fun". My grin only grew. "It never ceases to amaze me how simple minded people are. I bought this boy a dango stick and then he bet his life thinking he'd be safe alone with me. And after meeting me only minutes ago".

What was taking them so long. Or maybe they didn't care what would happen to the little boy.

I brought the kunai up and plunged it into the boy's heart. And right before Kakashi could finish the jutsu he had been setting up.

"NOOOOO" Naruto gritted his teeth "Yui-chan.., why, WHY DID YOU DO IT"

"Really? You still won't come out? Isn't it your job to stop me from harming your people". Everyone looked confused on what was happening. They watched as the boy fell to the ground. His corpse bleeding out.

"I've known that you 5 have been here the whole time. Come out, or I kill the 4 in front of me too" I yelled out to the anbu hidden in the trees. The anbu team didn't seem to move at all. "You asked for it".

The boy's body began melting into a pool of blood. "What the hell is that!" Naruto cried out.

"My specialty, a blood clone. It acts like a human, eats like one, walks like one, it even bleeds like one" I grinned.

"Now since our friends over there won't come out. I think I'll just have to make an example out of you poor souls". The blood the clone had made began traveling up my leg gathering at my hand.

"Enough talking, let's have some more fun"

"Yui-chan stop!"

"Blood style:blood leech jutsu". The blood at my hand shot out towards Naruto. In time, Kakashi was able to save him by tugging him away. It landed on the grass melting everything it touched.

"Sasuke wait!" Kakashi let go of Naruto and went to reach for Sasuke who charged towards me. But he missed Sasuke's shirt by a hair. Sasuke ran towards me, kunai in hand and began slashing at me. With simple slight movements, I easily dodged his assault.

"Fire style:fireball jutsu". A long stream of fire targeted me. I acted faster then their eyes could register and reappeared behind Sasuke. He stiffened the moment he realized that he was stuck. A full 5 seconds too slow to react in time. This was child's play. I grabbed a handful of his hair pressing his head on the floor and sat on his back not allowing him to move.

"That's an advanced jutsu for you Sasuke-kun~" I smirked.

I took his kunai and brought it to his face. I looked back towards the anbu in the distance. "Last chance before I kill him".

"GET OFF OF SASUKE-KUN" Sakura screamed tears threatening to fall.  
  


Finally, Kakashi made his move to attack me "Water style:water dragon jutsu". The dragon came out from the nearby lake lunging itself at me. I couldn't help but chuckle at his weak attempt. With a simple wave of my hand the water that made up the dragon, dispersed and dropped back into the lake. Naruto looked back at his sensei in anger "Kakashi-sensei what happened to your attack!".

"It doesn't seem like you're trying at all Kakashi-san" I said, pouting, teasing him. The 5 anbu appeared in fighting stances surrounding me. Finally. I released Sasuke and got up.

"Good now that you finally decided to show yourselves..."  
  


Now for a little lesson. I launched a swirl of blood at one of the anbu. He buckled immediately shouting out. I could make out every heavy breath of air he took trying to handle the pain. On his knees he clawed at blood now stuck to him. He desperately dug at it in hopes to pry it off his body all while screaming out in pain.

"The blood will stick to your body for the next 24 hours. While it's stuck, it will syphon your blood, causing excruciating pain. Hope there's blood that will match yours at the hospital" I smiled devilishly.

I pointed at two of the four remaining anbu. "You two. Take him to the hospital, tell the nurses he needs blood". They didn't move and held their battle stances. "Or let your comrade die, whichever you choose...". After much hesitation, they took the dying man and disappeared with him. It looked as if the piercing screams had finally got to them.

"As for you two. Remember what happened here and tell the hokage. If he continues to disregard my request, I won't be so lenient next time". They made no attempt to move out. This struck a nerve. They really wanted me to kill them all. I glared at the both of them catching their gaze.

" **Go.** "

They faltered hearing the ferocity in my voice. Then they disappeared leaving only team 7 still standing.

"It was fun playing with you all". I smiled and gave them a small wave goodbye.

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥

**How fun.**


	7. -♦️- who am i?~

“This one, huh?!”

*OUFF*

”I’ll give it to you, now get lost!”

“Huh?-ow!”

”what’s the matter with you all of a sudden?!”

”why did you come here, you pest?!”

”Why did I come here?”

”I was just looking at the mask...”

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥

𝄞 I watched the whole scene unfold with a sad look on my face. I was hit with a severe sense of nostalgia, the familiar scene playing in my head. The hatred Naruto must feel towards others and even himself. Not knowing what wrong he could have possibly done to these people. To deserve such malice. But above all I could see his sadness. The sadness caused by standing alone. Knowing no one would be there by his side, complete utter loneliness. I walked over to the scene. The soft noise of my sandals resonating with the whispers of the villagers.

"Shopkeeper! What wrong has this boy done to you?" I called out in a firm tone. The surrounding crowd that had formed, opened up and cleared a path for me to walk through. "What are you talking about, kid? Do you not know who he is?".

"Please, enlighten me". I held my glare not showing any sign of wavering. "As princess of a very powerful daimyō of the land of water, I demand to know what this boy has done wrong". I watched his eyes change and widen showing fear. Anyone hateful enough to degrade a being in such a manner would lose their tongue in my presence. Sent into a torturous abyss of never ending pain. Limbs ripped to shreds, eyeballs gouged out and fed to....but I couldn't do any of that. With a stupid little oath I swore too with the hokage. I would restrict myself. It just seemed to trigger something within, something which made my blood boil.

"Well!? Explain yourself?" My volume startled the shopkeeper and even some villagers standing by. "N-no.....miss y-y-you don't understand-". Because of my rather lavishly embroidered kimono, no one seemed to question my title. And with my extremely angered demeanour, no one DARED to question my title. "If you aren't aware, my parents were good friends with his, and not to mention your hokage. So do you have anything to say for yourself?". The shopkeeper frantically tried to speak, struggling to put a sentence together. It was obvious he was terrified by how deep a grave he had dug himself into.

"If you don't apologize to this boy now. I'll have you reported and will make sure you are never able to set up shop anywhere. Ever." I had the deadliest glare etched into my features. If I couldn't physically torture this scum, I would enjoy the hell out of doing it mentally. He dropped to his knees and bowed towards Naruto.

"I-I'm sorry, please forgive me" he cried out. Only, it sounded like he was directing it more so to me than Naruto. The blond merely sat on the ground completely stunned. I turned my head to face Naruto and gave him a soft smile "Well? Naruto, what do you say? Do you accept his apology?"

"Huh?...uhh yeah...sure..."he whispered, too stunned to say anything else. It was like the first time anybody had stood up for him. Turning back to the shopkeeper my glare formed once again. "I hope you have learned your lesson in respect"

"Y-Yes, Yes, I have, thank you for allowing me the chance to repent for my wrong doings" he cried out once again. His face buried deep in the dirt. Grovelling like he should be. I reached my hand out to Naruto who was still sitting on the ground. "Let's go cousin" I gave him a warm smile. Confused, he slowly reached his hand out to grab mine and got up.

***


	8. -♦️-

***

"Cousin?"

"Hey it worked didn't it?"

"Why did you help me?" he mumbled. There was a sad look in his eyes when he spoke those words. It seemed as if years of his solitary childhood had flashed in his eyes. "Because I didn't like that man's face" I spat. "And killing him wasn't an option". Annoyance was clear in my voice, because I couldn't do what I actually wanted to do to the shopkeeper.

"Oh..." he answered monotone. He couldn't help but recollect his sadness and having it completely overrun his mood. Deciding I had played the role of mother hen long enough, I said my farewell. "Well...uh...goodbye Naruto-kun". I turned the corner of a street getting away from him. I didn't want him getting attached now. I was not here to baby anyone. That seat was already filled by a certain idiot.

"WAIT!" Naruto called running after me. He waved his hand in the air, trying to get my attention. Ignoring him, I sped up my steps trying to avoid Naruto. Damn it, I wasn't here to play best friends with him. I may have overdone it a bit and gotten carried away. "WAIT! YUI-CHAN WAIIIT!" He continued to chase me, even after turning corner after corner. Not half bad, he could keep up nicely, but I'd be able to lose him no problem. He was still only a little runt, after all.

"YUI-CHAN WAIT I WANted...to thank you" I heard his voice dying out which meant he had given up on chasing after me. Instead of disappearing, I continued to walk slowly and tried to blend in with the rest of the villagers.

"YUIIIIIIII-CHANNNNNNN" Can't he give up. I sped up again and disappeared from his sight. His sensory skills were dull enough for me to lose him without much effort.

~✾~

♮ Dang it! She disappeared. Again.

*Clack*

*Clack*

*Clack*

A strange guy who seemed older than me walked straight past. The sound of his sandals caught my attention, there was something about him and his...aura? He was wearing a straw hat and a navy kimono style shirt and black pants. When he walked by, I smelt lots of herbs, but it wasn't anything overpowering. His sandals looked identical to the one's Yui wore........YUI!

~✾~

𝄞Apparently, I should have tried harder in forming a disguise. Naruto had tackled me to the floor seeing right through it. I thought he would have been fooled considering his demeanour. "Baka, Get off" I tap him over the head.

"Sorry" he grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wanted to thank you, for standing up for me" he smiled. It was so bright and comforting, something that seemed to be strange coming out of him. One would have expected nothing but gloominess from him. "Yeah, yeah..." In a cloud of smoke I de-summoned my cloak. "Well now that you have, bye~" I shot up from the floor and marched away towards the hokage's office. I'd spent far too much time messing around with Naruto. I'd almost forgotten about the note I had received earlier in the day.

**~6 hours ago~**   
  


_I was sitting on a rock enjoying the shade and listening to the calm rippling of the stream. A sudden thud hit the rock I laid on, breaking me from my peaceful relaxation. When I looked over the rock's edge there was a dead mist ninja. His body had been pushed by the current of the river only to be caught by the exact rock I was on. He had been stabbed in the heart, the blood flowing almost harmoniously with the calm stream. The kunai was still lodged inside his chest with a tag attached to the rear end. With a simple gesture, I made the water rise in the form of a pillar. The water pushed the body up to my level and I pulled the kunai out. The message on the tag read:_

_'Join the Chunin exams'_

_ಠ_ಠ_

_Absolutely Incredible, I thought. I fried the note with lightning causing it to burn up. Using an array of hand signs I created strings using the man's already spilled blood. It encased itself around him, creating a cocoon. The cocoon began tightening around his body until it became a deformed ball. A comfortable fit for the palm of my hand. The water pillar lowered itself back into the river. I held my hand over the water and crushed the ball. Blood spewed out from the ball and splattered the river its beautiful colour._

_I jumped down onto the river and bent forward dipping my hand in the water. I watched as the blood washed itself away with the river's current._

————

"Naruto I'm in a hurry so if you could plea-"

"Where are you going?" He cut me off. In truth, I wasn't in a hurry. I wanted to get away from him. He was proving to be more of a pest than a cute little boy I pitied. "I need to talk to your hokage" I walked away mumbling, wishing he didn't hear what I'd said. "Well let me take you". He picked up his paste and caught up to me.

"Aren't you scared of me after what I did to you and your team". I turned my head to Naruto, who was now tagging along beside me. He put his hands behind his head holding it up and looked forward smiling. "Yeah, but something about you made me change my mind".

"I wonder what that something was" I rolled my eyes mumbling. It's what I get for overstepping.

*thump*

"Hey! Watch where you're going kid" distracted by Naruto I bumped into a boy. He was dressed in an all black jumpsuit with purple markings on his face. He had an item bandaged up and strapped onto his back with a sand shinobi headpiece. While he glared at me his arm was holding the collar of a toddler. "Kid?" Who was he calling a kid? He looked barely old enough to tie his own shoes, much less refer to others as 'kid'.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto jumped forward stunned at the little boy the one dressed in black was holding. "What? You want a problem with me too?" The boy dressed in black made a step forward towards me, dropping the little one. "Naruto take care of your friends. I have better things that need my attention right now". I dismissed the boy in black by not acknowledging his presence and slipped away from him.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" The boy in black reached for the back of my kimono before a rock hit his hand making him withdraw. At the same time, I had unsheathed my katana as quickly as the rock was sent flying towards his hand. I pointed it to the boy's throat. A small breeze brushed past the both of us. "Touch me and I'll kill you and your two friends". He stared at me speechless.

Sasuke who was in the trees tossed a rock up and down in his hand. "You're a long way from home and way out of your league" he spoke in a manner which made Sakura and the younger girl squeal. Was there some gathering supposed to take place that I wasn't aware of? I mean the whole gang was here, who was next to make their dramatic appearance? I sheathed my katana and began walking away again. I wasn't in the slightest bit interested with what was to happen next. "There's only two of us idiot" the boy in black shot. I inwardly laughed at his measly insult, but decided to ignore him.

"Hey! I won't let you walk away from this". He maneuvered his chakra strings to wrap itself around my ankle. I didn't react to it and kept walking. When it came to the point where his chakra string ran out, I kicked my foot forward with a strong force. So strong, it dragged him along with it, making him fly forward only to skid a couple of feet in front of me. Then I kept walking as if nothing had happened. When I walked past the boy in black, who was still sprawled out on the ground, he grabbed a hold of my ankle. If he wished to die, then I'd be more than happy to grant his wish. I unsheathed my katana ready to plunge it deep into his head.

"Kankuro back off" I heard a voice call out. The tip of my blade inches from penetrating his skull. I looked back and saw the third presence I had sensed earlier. "Your and embarrassment to our village" the boy's voice was calm but menacing. "U-uh Hey Gaara" Kankuro stuttered, obviously fearful of the red head. He shuffled himself onto his feet.

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here" the rasp in his voice sent shivers down my back. And I liked it. "Uh I know, I-I mean they challenged us. They started the whole thing really, see here's what happen-". What a coward this boy was. Or maybe the red head was worth every submissive act. That much more intriguing I say.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you" That. Much. More. Intriguing.

"Wow I like the way you speak" I smirked at the red head hanging from a tree. Turning my head forward I sheathed my katana for the second time. He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm sorry for any trouble he caused". He dissipated into sand and then reappeared on the ground. Kankuro shot up to join his team. "Tell me red, what's your name?". This one was interesting. His aura was quite different from the rest. Much darker.

"My name is Gaara, of the desert"

My smirk grew. "Gaara, of the desert...it has a nice ring to it, I'll be sure to keep that in mind". I gave him a smile and began walking away.

"I'm curious about you too, who are you?"

I kept walking, not bothering to stop. "Yui, pleasure to meet you" I said loud enough for him to hear, while giving him a small wave of hand. He went on to talk to Sasuke and the others, but honestly I'd wasted enough time with this. I kept walking, slowly but surely making my way to the hokage tower.

Finally I got rid of Naruto, I thought with a fond smile.

❖❖❖

When I had reached the hokage's office I could sense around two dozen nins in his office. I gave the door a soft knock and heard a faint come in right after. I pushed the door open and had all eyes bolt in my direction.

"Yui-sama may I help you with something?"

"I was informed you're holding some kind of exam, the chunin exam?" I walked past all the jonins and up to stand right in front of his desk. "What of it" he took a puff from his pipe, speaking in a somewhat groggy voice.

"I'd like to join" I said sweetly. He stared at me for a second processing what I had said. "You aren't a genin, you're a princess. So why would you want to do something like that?". I chuckled at his response. "No, no, not as a participant. As a proctor". Many of the jonins in the room looked at me as if I had lost my mind. I mean, why on earth would they let a stranger direct such a pivotal event for their young generation. The old man stayed silent for a moment, taking a puff of his pipe. "What makes you think you qualify for the job".

"You know I do Hokage-sama~" I gave him a knowing look. The jonins looked back to their hokage, anticipating his response. "What have you got to lose, I already agreed to your conditions" I batted my eyes smiling.

"You sent one of my men to the infirmary" he said indifferently with a hint of anger. "And you broke our deal by sending your men to watch me. This means technically, I don't need to conform to the conditions. But! I will honour the deal if you let me take part as proctor" well now there was no way he could say no. As if he could have said no to my pretty face anyways. "Besides I didn't kill him, I even gave his friends specific instructions on how to help him. If I hadn't done that the nurses would have spent a good 30 minutes trying to pry the blood off. And by that time he would have surely died" I smiled innocently. The old man sighed "the proctor positions have been filled but if you wish to watch the exams you may".

I gave a pleased smile. "Very well then, thank you for your kindness hokage-sama". I made my way past all the jonins with nothing but a smile on my face and headed out the door.

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥

**I always get what I want.**


	9. -♦️- a test of power~

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥  
  


*Clack*

*Clack*

*Clack*

*BANG*

♭ The doors to the written exam room slide open creating a loud noise. Few candidates gasped while others merely gazed up at the startling noise. "FFinally! I fffounnd the corrrect roomm".

A girl wearing an embroidered red kimono, slightly swayed from side to side. She entered the quiet room with the sound of her shoes hitting the floor. Faint ticks and scratches echoed in the silence of the ongoing examination.

"Your late" the head proctor spoke angrily "unlike the others I won't hesitate to put you in your place".  
  


The girl turned to the man. Finally acknowledging his presence, she gives him a sly grin. "Reallyyy now? You'lll put MEEE in MYY place?" She repeated the words tauntingly, more so for herself then as a question. She walked up to the front of the class and sat atop the desk situated at the front. "I meeean...you can sure tryyy...go rrright on ahead~" she giggled before bringing a bottle to her lips. The motion allowing the smell of its contents to spread through the air. A strong ricey-sugary aroma wafting around the room.

"Are you drunk?! At an event like this! Not to mention your underaged!" the man reprimanded the newcomer sternly, narrowing his eyes at her. Yui was far beyond drunk, it was obvious she had consumed heavy amounts of alcohol by how thick the smell was. Though her appearance didn't seem to match how much she drank. Only a light flush visible on her face with a couple slurred words. She seemed to be mostly functional. The girl snapped from her reoccurring trance "under-aged? Donn't flaatteer mee! I don't loook thaat younng". But she did look so young, around the age of 12 to be exact.

She couldn't help but crack a smile to herself at the thoughts that brewed in her head. If the village had laws about children drinking. Yui would change her form to fit the requirements. "hereee is this betterrr". The girl's body began steaming as vapour escaped from her skin. Soon the entire front area of the exam room was fogged with clouds of water vapour. When the steam dissipated a woman in the same silk kimono, now too small to cover her now larger form, was revealed. She appeared to be in her twenties. She was sat on top of the front desk, legs crossed a pink flush to her face. She arched her head back as if stretching and basking in her new form. Many of the male proctors and participants in the room found themselve awing at the new form of the girl. "You just transformed, that doesn't change your age" the head proctor said mater of factly. Some of the more professional proctors seemed to find her presence a bother. She was wasting their precious time.

"What you see before you~....". She sat up and straightened her back. Her better posture now accentuating her curves more. One of her slim arms helped maintain her posture. The other went to ruffle and play with her own hair. "Is all to real. Beauty and all~". The woman appeared to have regained all her motor skill. She articulated her words perfectly almost in a lustful manner. With the little words that came from the her lips, she still somehow managed to speak seductively.

"Drinking in a younger form helps the alcohol take affect faster. I'm also quite calm when drunk, don't worry. Besides a princess needs to have her fun". A candidate at the back of the room snorted at her remark. She snapped her head their way. Though, her dazed state from having transformed, hindered her from finding the person.

"Well anyways, don't let me stop you from writing. Timee is ticking". All participants immediately went back to writing. Noting, they had spent too long gazing at the new presence.

While the candidates where completing their test, Yui proceeded to drink more alcohol. She had carried an entire bottle, one of six, with her to the class . She appeared to have become sober from her transformation and now wanted to be drunk once more. Every little movement she made seemed to distract many of the candidates. Some even uncomfortably shifting in their seats.

"Excuse me!". A genin rose from the front of the class, raising his hand in the air. "This is very unprofessional, it also reeks of booze and she is very....distracting".

"You must be a fun character" she mumbled lowly only for the most perceptive of ears to hear. "The onee whoo's spokennn..."the woman paused from raising the bottle back to her lips. She pointed her pinky finger to a head of green hair and fluttered her eyes up towards the boy. A masochistic grin made its way across her face. "So you plan on becoming a ninja?".

The genin rolled his eyes at the woman finding the entire ordeal a big waste of his time. "I wouldn't be here otherwise". Some proctors were hesitant to stop the pointless argument right then and there. Instead, the head proctor found interest in where the girl would lead this. He gestured a signal for them not to intervene. He wished to let the events play out, to get a sense of how to judge the strange newcomer. The hokage may have let her wander around freely, but he didn't trust her one bit.

"Well little fish. Are you aware that in this world, there are many out there, who will be MUCH more powerful and dangerous then you? Say.... someone such as myself, who's had too much to drink....". The woman hopped off the desk, landing on her feet but wavering. She planted her hand on her chest. A way to show how she was pointing at herself. "Were to be youur oppooneent. Someone who currently can't see or waalk straight, would you let your guard down arouund me?".

"I could definitely kick your ass right now!" the genin spoke smugly, crossing his arms.

"Of course not sweetheart, because before you'd know it". A strong breeze flew in the room and the woman appeared in front of the genin stunning him. The most sadistic smile plastered across her face. "I'd slit your throat".

"..."

"Oh my.....I may have already done so". The woman held a kunai in her hand, to which no one had seen her pull out and watched as she acted so casual on the matter. The rest of the room could only stare in shock not daring to move. A thin red line formed on the boy's throat but no blood spewed from it. Many of the candidates gasped in horror.

"You can all relax. The cut doesn't even reach half a millimeter deep. The kid will survive. Long enough for him to process what's happened here today". She spoke with strong disgust directed at the boy. Having someone of his low stature act so cocky towards her, made her laugh. Now normally, she would just ignore a comment such as this. Although, seeing as she was tipsy and just plain bored, she decided why not put on a show? "I hope he learns a lesson or two from this as well" she spoke aloud to the class, but stared the boy dead in eye. Yui now articulated her words perfectly. Her new passion filled emotions, made it as if alcohol had never coursed through her body in the last hour.

The boy let out a breath of air he had been holding in, because of nervousness. He almost fainted but caught himself by laying his hands out on the desk for support. His other hand instinctively reached to the cut along his neck feeling the small sting that came from it.

She lodged the kunai in the desk through the cracks of his fingers making him flinch once more. "The first lesson being about where his place is" she spoke with such menace, it sent chills down the boy's spine. "Aaaand of course about being a total buzzkill. You might spend the rest of your life in bloodshed and sorrow. Enjoy your moments here". In an instant the woman's tone changed from poisonous to joyous as if she was giving an old friend some life advice. "Now carry on with your test". She'd reach the front of the room again grabbing hold of her sake bottle and taking a sip.

"Except for you. You fail". She pointed her pinky once again, whilst still holding the bottle. It had been directed to the genin she'd reprimanded moments ago. His head shot up and he furrowed his brows in anger "on what grounds!?".

"You were easily distracted and you also let your guard down, not very ninja like are we? But worst of all...you disrespected me". The woman gave the boy a taunting grin before taking another sip from her bottle. The boy glared, but his teammates could only worry for how deep a hole he was digging for them all. "That isn't a valid reason for disqualif-".

"I said your out, get out **now** ". It was almost scary how both nonchalant and firm she could be. Her tone alone asserted her power over not only the boy but everyone else. "No way-" he shouted charging at her.

"Enough! number 36 your out" Ibiki stepped into the altercation making the final decision. Which only served to make Yui's grin grow wider. The boy stopped in his tracks, as he heard the finale words that broke his determination. "I hope you all learned that keeping your mouths shut from now on, will greatly assist in your survival".

She spent the next few minutes finishing her sake bottle by taking small sips. She watched the genins cheat away at their tests. The bottle met her lips for the last time when she realized it was empty. She shook the bottle upside down, as if anymore of the drink would pour out. With a sigh she gave up and threw the bottle at the wall causing a loud shattering noise to ring in the room.

"My apologies.....I ran out of sake". Not paying any mind to the weird looks she received from the others in the room, she left. Without a source of entertainment, she found no reason to stay longer.

***


	10. -♦️-

***

~✾~  
  


𝄞Now in a younger form, around 18, I had decided to rest under the shade of a tree. It was at the same river I'd found the dead mist ninja. The Genin would be going into a forest for a survival test lasting 5 days. How boring. Usually tests such as these involved all the little ones to kill one another. Only the last one standing would pass. Not an efficient way to create foot soldiers, but quality beat quantity in my eyes.

**~5 days later~**

I could hear faint voices echoing from the large arena ahead of me. "In a moment, the names of the first two opponents will appear-".

I walked through the large entrance. My sandals created loud echoing clacks on the stone ground. As I walked further into the large room, the noise caught everyone's attention. Their gazes shifted towards me. "Hokage-sama I'd like to request a match with a contestant". I walked up to him staring him straight in the eye. He sighed taking a puff from his pipe "Perhaps it'd be better if you just observed the matches instead".

"I'm sure there's at least one candidate itching to have a taste of me". I looked over my shoulder giving all the genin a quick casual glance, before looking back to the Hokage. "So?" I queried, knowing he'd agree to it anyway.

"...Very well, do we have any volunteers''. Two hands rose up. The first belonging to none other than Gaara of the desert. "Well, well, well" I mumbled to myself. I raised my finger to point at my chosen opponent "Sorry Gaara, I'll have to pass on the offer for now" I gave him a small grin. The second hand belonged to a boy with black hair tied low to his head, my chosen volunteer. The hokage looked at the boy with a questioning look. He responded with a polite slime "I'd like to take part in this special match".

"I'll allow it then" the hokage sighed knowing there was nothing he could do to change my mind. "Let's begin the first match. *cough*. Okay, everyone other than the two opposing candidates will now clear the area and move to the upper level". Everyone remained confused but followed along and cleared the area. "Then If your ready, let the match begin".

An instant gust of wind whipped around as I lunged myself at the boy. With my katana in hand, I slashed at him with immense speed. He evaded my assault, dodging by moving from side to side. "Go YUI-CHAN!" the ecstatic blond yelled from the upper level. "Who is that guy she's fighting? I swear I've seen him before" he mumbled to no one in particular.

"Looks like you made yourself a fan"

I narrowed my eyes on him and made another attempt to cut him in half. This time I formed a small water cage. It trapped his foot and restricted him from moving backwards. I slashed at him horizontally only for him to bend over backwards and dodge. He broke the water cage trapping his foot with a sudden burst of chakra. Then swung his foot low to the ground knocking me off my feet. I caught myself with my hand and did a backhand spring away from him. He appeared behind me, meeting my back. I turned using the momentum of my fist and swung at him. He caught my hand in his, the impact causing gusts of wind to dissipate around us. I repeated the action and sent a punch towards his gut. He caught it in his other hand and then raised both my entrapped hands above my head. He looked down into my eyes, being taller than I was. He leaned his face into my ear, breathing softly.

"missed you princess"

Damn bastard. I brought my foot between us and kicked him in the stomach, distancing myself from him in the process. He seemed unaffected by my kick as he only chuckled. "Water Release;Rapid Thunder Whip Jutsu". A long line of water formed from the ground and waved around acting as a whip. It followed my two fingers as I moved them around. It whipped and broke the stone floor, creating huge amounts of smoke. "That's weird, I thought at least water prison jutsus could only be used with water. How is she using water jutsus, when there's not a single drop of water around?" I could hear Sakura mumble from the audience. "She's syphoning the moisture from the air. Can't you tell the air's gotten dryer?". That unique voice I could make out to be Kakashi. As keen as ever. He never missed a single detail. "How's that even possible!!" Naruto's loud voice ringed around the arena "Wait! I know where I've seen him before, when I was chasing Yui down the streets!".

I had stopped my attacks to let the smoke disappear. Sure enough, there he stood not a single scratch on him. "You can do better than that, Yui''. He appeared beside me, placing his arm over my shoulders. "Even if we're just play fighting, I know you can do better than that".

I grabbed his shirt with my left hand and turned to punch him with my right. He flew a few feet backwards, scraps of his shirt remaining in my hand. I appeared behind him before he could land and with one hand, stopped him from flying backwards. "Water style;water prison jutsu".

A ball of water formed itself around him leaving him trapped. He sighed, his face shifting to defeat. "Fine, fine you win". I ignored his white flag and continued my assault. I stuck my hand into the water prison preparing my next jutsu, his face contorting into fear.

"Yui what arrre you do- .....wait p-please! Don't Yui! I'm begging you pleaseee, Yui.....(╥ ﹏ ╥)"

"What's happening now? I can barely keep up" Naruto yelled out over the rail's edge, leaning in closer to try and get a better look. He almost fell off but not before having his sensei catch him by the back of his jacket.

"What are you doing here, Rei?" He smiled ignoring my question. "Wow you didn't do it? Your a real softie now aren't you? or maybe it's cuz you missed me too (づ￣ ³￣)づ ". The face he'd made pushed me over the edge. It was idiotic and childish looking, two things I could always expect from him.

Soft eh? I'll show you soft. With my hand still within the water prison, I began doing the hand signs for a jutsu. This resulted in his frantic panicking to reoccur. "No wait Yui! I was just kidding! please! Wait!-" In a desperate state, Rei panicked and as last resort he leaned forward to....chomp and gnaw at my wrist. Unexpecting of what he had done, I broke my hold of him in pure shock. I mean out of all the ways he could have broken free, he chose to do that? I regained my senses and backed away from him. "That was a dirty trick Rei Shugo" I glared looking straight into his eyes.

"And you were about to fry me up! fair is fair." He said whilst crossing his arms and pouting like a child. "Are you challenging me?" I raised a brow at him, curious to see if he dared to do such a thing. Though, he always dared to do such things. He liked to live on the edge of a deadly high cliff. If anything, he liked it right over the edge.

"ME challenging YOU?!? Why not(¬‿¬)". He had kept the same teasing, sarcastic voice as when we were younger. And exactly like when we were younger, it still ticked me off. I pulled out a kunai and gave the palm of my hand a thin cut. I began forming a ball of blood, which turned string like as it spun in my hand.

"W-wait, Yui. You know I was just kiddinggg......again (◯Δ◯)". The comical fear in his eyes was reminiscent. Of times when he'd play around and finally annoy me to the point where I'd have to shut him up. It was both cute and hilarious to 'joke' around with him like this. Except for the fact that the pain was no joke at all.

I sent the orb shaped blood his way and it expanded into a huge net, made of millions of thin strings. The strings expanded and seemed to follow him wherever he tried to run. They didn't quite match his speed. Although, with the amount present in the given space, he was unsuccessful at escaping. The string attached themselves to him and began wounding around his legs. It knocked him off his feet and the strings continued to coil around the rest of his body.

"Whew....wow just tying me up? No blood drainage? You have gone soft Yui'' he shook his still exposed head and spoke almost as if he were disappointed. Disappointed I wasn't killing him at that very moment. "You're testing my patience" I walked up to him half heartedly glaring. "I misssed you toooo Yui-chan(¬‿¬)"

His idiocy, still till this day, till this very moment, was something that would either make me forget all my sorrows or make me wanna knock the living daylights out of him. "Hokage-sama, the match has ended and it looks like this boy has been injured, I'll be sure to take him to the hospital". Some of the more perceptive ears could feel how sickly sweet her words were. While others muddled as he looked to be in perfect condition. (Other than his current restraints). Rei looked up to his captive raising an eyebrow "What are you talking about? I'm fine-".

*SNAP*

With a simple stomp of my foot, the wooden material of my sandals collided with his arm, snapping it. A simple and clean snap, nothing too serious. He wasn't left with a bone protruding through his skin or a limb looking badly disfigured. A simple little fracture.

"Yui What the @$*%#!"

"If you keep going, there's 3 more limbs to break"

"your so mean (╥ ﹏ ╥)"he mumble to himself. His body curled up the best it could due to the restriction of his current state. I grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out of the arena. Well now it would be a pain to go and fix it, but still well worth the trouble.

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥

**Idiot.**


	11. -♦️- pain is weakness~

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥

"I can walk on my own you know! Even with a broken arm! (°᷅︹°᷄)"

𝄞 "What was that?" turning my head around, I looked over my shoulder to face the body I was dragging along. "Nevermind" he mumbled to himself, still holding his pout as he slid across the dusty floors. Rei was bound from head to toe in web like structures made of blood. Every so often we'd receive strange, almost scarred looks from villagers. "Will get your arm fixed up and leave. I don't wanna be in there any longer then I have to".

"It wouldn't have to be fixed! If you didn't break it in the first place". He sounded pissed as if he dreaded being here even more than I did. And I most of all, dreaded being surrounded by all these....people. "Can't you........give me some of your special healing-". "you wish" I said, while dragging him through the hospital doors.

***

"We've put the bone back in place. So now he needs to take it easy to let his arm heal up". The nurse flipped through her clipboard. She jotted down a few things while explaining the after care procedure. Finally, after what felt like an eternity she left closing the door behind her. "So what are you doing here Rei?".

"What do you mean? I missed~ you. Obviously that's why I ca-"

Before he could finish, I grabbed his shoulder hoisting him up. My hand jabs his gut making him gasp in pain. His antics were not something I particularly wanted to deal with today. "O-okay, okay, I came here to tell you that you need to go back home".

"Why would I do that?"

"Because your grandma-"

"She's dead" I said brushing pieces of hair behind my ear. "Please, let me finish. Your grandma came back. By some miracle we don't know. And since you're not around, she's stepped up as queen". He spat out with clear worry in his voice. I walked to the hospital room window, gazing out. "I don't see the issue".

"Are you kidding? She put the twins into the cage!" he jumped from his bed, his tone getting louder. I kept my eyes on the view outside. Although I was a little stunned by what he said, I hid my emotions and kept a straight face. Turns out the situation was worse than I'd hoped. The 'cage' was not a favourable place to be and to hear that two of the people closest to me were in it, well it was terrible. Anybody trapped in it was subject to horrendous pain. Both physically and mentally, you were broken down bit by bit until your being was destroyed. Its torturous effects made it shatter a person's soul "......Rei....".

He waved his hands around in an exasperated manner "What!...Listen to me-".

"Take your shirt off"

"WHAT? Two of your closest friends are in some torturous hell right now! Basically dying, I mean c'mon!" He yelled aloud. The commotion startled many of the nearby nurses. Their voices started an array of whispered conversations. "I said take it off" I calmly repeated myself, trying my best not to get agitated. "Now isn't the time to get into my pants! Yui-". I ignored his comment and grabbed the hem of his shirt, roughly pulling it up and over his head. It revealed him in a way which caused many of the nosy nurses to stop and stare. They used whatever crack and crevices they could find. Like cockroaches. Disgusting.

"Where'd you get that?" I pointed out a huge scar on his shoulder. It looked as if he had been mauled by a large animal. "I saw part of it earlier when we fought and I ripped your shirt". He glanced to the scar, refraining from making anymore unnecessary remarks. "Well, dear old-obaasan gave it to me. While I was lucky enough to walk away with this, the twins got put in the dam cage! That's why you need to go back! Get her off the throne". His expressions turned from sarcastic to angry as he grabbed hold of my shoulders and shook me. "Come back and end her rule! She's making everyone's lives a living nightmare!". He shook me harder and harder trying to shake the point into me. "Alright! Alright! But I still need to take care of a few things here. Now let's get out of this place".

***

I walked ahead of Rei, with him close on my tail. It was upsetting, hearing the things he'd told me, the things happening back home. But for now, I had to put up a front. My mother left me some very important things I needed to take care of.

Close to the exit of the hospital, I spotted Sakura and her friend. They were sat on a bench inside the hospital. both held disappointed looks in their faces. They noticed me and flinched instinctively. Then their eyes glanced behind me and turned beet red. I gave them a questioning look and saw the blonde gain her composure back. A little smirk grew on her face, directing itself at something behind me. When I turned around, I could see Rei still shirtless. Irritated, in a cloud of smoke I summoned a kimono style shirt and slammed the item at his face. "Cover up, you're not cockroach bait".

"You're just jealous" he grumbled while roughly tugging the shirt up and over his head. All the other women who had stopped to stare, broke their gaze and went back to doing whatever it was they did. The blonde turned to Sakura with a not so discreet whisper. "Who's she and that guy behind her''. Sakura seemed to have chills run down her neck. I could see it in her eyes, reliving the horrific false death of a young boy. I mean it was only a ploy to get the anbu to show themselves. Still, I couldn't help grinning because it meant she was scared of me. Thus, having one less annoying presence during my time here. I walked up to the girls with Rei in tow and they both stiffened at my approach. "Talking about me, are we?".

The pink haired girl abruptly stood up "N-no o-of c-c-ourse n-not Yui......S-so ummm........h-how old are you Yui, I m-mean at the chunin exams you said.....". The girl's fruitless attempt to make small talk made me roll my eyes. "Don't you know it's rude to ask a woman her age" I scoffed making the girls tense. They resembled scared little puppies realizing they've barked at the wrong dog. "Aw~ you're scaring them, Yui". From behind me Rei reached out pulling at my cheeks to form a disformed smile on my face. He chuckled while his head rested on my shoulder "But your too cute to be scary~".

"Keep it up and I might give you a scare" Rei backed off only chuckling more. I turned my attention back to the girls taking in their saddened aura. It was obvious why they chose to sit here and waste their time. A bouquet of limp, sad looking flowers at hand. "Are you two here to see Sasuke?". They both grew glints in their eyes, hearing their lovers' names. "Yeah! Have you seen him?!" they shouted in unison. Of course, not realizing how pathetic their antics were. "Do you know where he is?" they finished together, after each bombarding me with their own questions.

"He left days ago". Without another word, I walked off with Rei at my side.

❖❖❖

I stood with Rei on mountainous rocks high above the two training. We stood in silence, observing what was happening. "He's teaching the boy something advanced" I muttered. Rei rolled his eyes "pfft, as if that's anything impressive". I reached a hand up to his chin, grabbing it and steering it so he'd face me. "Not everyone can live up to your standards''. He smirked a cocky attitude clear in his features. He leaned in closer to my face "...I live up to my standards''.

"Do you two wish to join us?" Kakashi spoke aloud, turning a page in his orange book. Still in the same position as before my lips parted into a grin. "Your cockiness led you to getting caught Rei. Your standards mustn't be that high, I suppose". I jumped off the rocks leaving him in a speechless state. As I reached about halfway down the rock, he regained his composure and waved his fist at me. "Hey! I didn't know we were hiding from them!". He launched himself off the rocks at high speed and caught up to me. As he reached me, he grabbed hold of my waist and dragged me down with him at an incredibly fast paste. Before reaching the ground I maneuvered myself out of his tight grip. With grace I kicked him away, landing on my two feet. I'd steered him in the direction of the rocks, his body coming close to hitting the side of the jagged stone pillars. To prevent any large flesh wounds, he pierced the rock with a lightning coated blade. Effectively using it to flip around and land at my side. "Whew..that was close" he breathed out.

"What are you two doing here?" Kakashi spoke up, turning his attention away from his book to us.

"Hell if I know, Yui what are we doing here?". I ignored Rei's remark and stared into the Uchiha's eyes. In response, Sasuke glared back. I stepped forwards maintaining eye contact, only to receive a harsher glare.

"If you don't have anything important to say we'd like to get back to training". Kakashi stepped in noticing the awkward tension. I turned my gaze to meet Kakashi's and grinned "I'll let you get back to it in a little moment Kakashi-san".

"This can't wait till after training?" Sasuke cut in, in annoyance.

"No-no. You see, Sasuke-kun, I'm a princess and princesses get what they want.And that is, without having to do any of the work. So....I'll be borrowing your sensei for a while". I gave him a sarcastic smile as he looked at me confused.

"You need me?" Kakashi pointed a finger at himself, surprised. "Just a little chat over a cup of tea" I walked up to him, my height reaching about his jaw. I held out my elbow for him to grab but he only stared at me confused. "I'm afraid it'll have to wait until I've finished training sasuke". I rolled my eyes and reached out for his shoulder. "I'm afraid this isn't an offer to reject, Kakashi-san~". Instantly, it was like he melted at my touch. I'm sure he was aware of what I was doing to him, or at least that something was being done to him. He began to waver and struggled to keep control. "com onnn, this is your chance to get to know the real me. With those calculating eyes of yours. I can tell you've been dying to know more".

"Stop" he struggled to blurt out, sweating profusely as he tried to fight for control. "Strange how you've lasted this long..." I muttered aloud. "But you have my trust. Sasuke is in good hands, Rei can keep up his training for the rest of the day".

"I'm doing what now?!....No way I'm training this kid!". Sasuke turned to Rei in interest, most likely wanting to spar with him after witnessing a few of his skills. "You scared?" he mocked, attempting to persuade him into fighting. "Keep talking like that and I might kill you" Rei spoke unimpressed by the Uchiha.

"No killing, that's an order Rei~" He gave a sly grin to the Uchiha while cracking his knuckles. "No promises".

"Now, let's get going shall we, Kakashi-san?" I turned back to face Kakashi now latching my arm with his. He complied easily. He was no longer able to resist his sudden desire.

***


	12. -♦️-

***

"What was that jutsu you used on me?" Kakashi asked, rubbing out his headache. "I guess you'd call it....a clan kekkei genkai, the only reason your head hurts so much is because of how much you resisted". I sipped the tea we had ordered from the closest tea house. "Well I don't take kindly to strangers trying to control my head". He still held a little annoyance in his voice, but I could feel he was less threatened by my presence. "Don't be so dramatic, I only wanted to have a little chat".

"Well then let's hear it" he seemed curious about what I had to say. Most likely wanting to get a better sense of my intentions. To know where exactly I stood. As an enemy? Or friend?

"You're overseeing Sasuke's training right? How is he progressing? Has he gotten his sharingan yet?" Kakashi raised his brow as I asked about his student. "He's progressing well I suppose. As for his sharingan, he unlocked them while fighting Zabuza".

"And how well is he fairing up? I mean with all the trauma he's been through as a child" I took another sip of tea, blowing on it to cool it down. My eyes fluttered up to meet Kakashi's somewhat suspicious one. "As well as you'd expect him too I guess...".

"You knew his brother personally, correct? Itachi Uchiha?" Kakashi seemed more and more confused as I led him down this path of never ending questions. He poured himself a cup of tea probably realizing this would go on for quite a while. "I wouldn't say personally, but we worked together for sometime". I opened my mouth for another question, but before I could ask, he cut me off. "You're not really here to ask me about the Uchiha brothers, are you?" I smirked at his somewhat agitated voice. "No no, my apologies, I was a little curious that's all. Actually I wanted to ask you...". I pulled out a small scroll from within my kimono, unwinding it before Kakashi. "Could you read this for me?" It was a small sequence of kanji written in red ink. Kakashi peered at it for a quick second before answering "a frog in a well does not know the vast ocean". I smiled at him expecting the answer "try reading it with both your eyes".

"I can see well with one eye I don't think there will be much of a difference". I nudged the scroll closer to him "please". With a small sigh, he lifted his headband uncovering his beautifully, scarred crimson eye. "It says the same thing". Pity, and here I thought I wouldn't need to go through all the trouble...

"The true reading is different, but only the most keen of eyes can read it. Well no matter". I took the scroll coiling it up and tucking it inside my kimono. "I guess I should let you get back to training your student". I stood up from my seat. Kakashi blinked a few times confused, he looked as if to say that's all you wanted?

"Now hold on a minute, in return I'd like to ask you a few things" I sat back down smiling at him. I suppose it's only fair. "And I'd like real answers" he continued.

"I solemnly swear to answer all your questions with the utmost truth" I held up my hand as if reciting an oath. Unbothered by my antics he crossed his arms leaning back against the booth.

"Who are you exactly?". I laughed expecting something a little more specific. "Well it's hard to say. Sometimes I'm a drunk 21 year old, who stumbles into children's examination rooms. Other times I'm an innocent 12 year old girl, who preys on unsuspecting leaf ninja".

"Who are you normally" he asked unamused.

"Normally, Hmm?...... Normally, I'd be an 18 year old, who is supposed to govern her people but chooses to fool around elsewhere". I leaned into the table, my head resting on the back of my hand. I glanced out the window while brushing a stray hair from my face. "I didn't lie to you completely, I am from a royal bloodline, just not a helpless 12 year old".

"And the hunter shinobi you mentioned?" I glanced back into his eyes smiling. "Also a truth". A moment of silence filled our booth. Kakashi intently processed what I told him. He started into my eyes, seeming to decide whether I told the truth or not. "Anything else you want to know? Now is the chance to ask~".

"Did you come to the leaf just to hide out?" 

"Yes. No. I was hoping to meet old friends actually, but it seems like times have changed here"

~✾~

**~30 minutes ago~**

♭ "Alright then, you'll fight a clone, if you manage to beat him I'll spar with you" Rei spoke egotistically. He had no faith the boy stood a sliver of a chance against him. Thus, he made him fight a clone one tenth of his normal strength. He wanted to gauge Sasuke's power, to see if he was even worth sparring with. "Don't underestimate me" Sasuke seemed ticked off at how weak Rei perceived him. He was ready to prove him so wrong, he'd be eating his own words.

He charged at the clone with a kunai in hand. After missing his target, he continued with an array of kicks and punches. None of which landed on the clone. He retreated a few steps back from the clone, who seemed as unimpressed as the original. "Your balance is off. Your speed is too slow. And you leave yourself wide open for attacks". The clone appeared behind Sasuke causing him to tumble forward in hopes of avoiding an attack. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sheer speed Rei was able to move at. It gave him barely any time to blink.

Sasuke did a few hand signs, launching a fireball at the clone. As the fire seemed to engulf the clone, Sasuke believed he was able to successfully eliminate it. When the fire cleared, the clone stood there unharmed. Impossible, Sasuke thought, he watched the flame engulf him, he didn't even try to dodge. "Your jutsu is weak. Despite how big the flame may look to you, it lacks actual power. Not to mention, how easily it's countered with a simple water jutsu" the original spoke sprawled out on a nearby rock.

Sasuke seemed dumbfounded, he watched as a layer of water fell from the clone's skin and clothes. He was already panting, while the clone seemed cloudless. Meanwhile, one of Sasuke's own clone crept behind and launched a barrage of shuriken at his body. Rei's clone sidestepped the shuriken and watched them continue their trajectory towards Sasuke. "You shouldn't be in the line of your own attacks, otherwise be quicker at hitting your target".

It went on like this for a while. Each time Sasuke attempted to hit the clone, it somehow countered and earned him a comment about what he did wrong. 'I was able to take out Zabuza's clone no problem, I shouldn't be having this hard of a time with this guy' Sasuke thought to himself with a hardened glare.

"Notice how not a single attack has been directed back at you" Rei spoke almost bored of the whole thing. Sasuke clenched his teeth in frustration. He couldn't help admit Rei was right. During all his attacks, not once had the clone fought back. Deciding it was time to end this game, Sasuke shut his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, his bright sharingan eyes were visible. Rei quirked his brow up, his interest raised in the slightest bit. "The sharingan huh?" he muttered to himself.

"It's time to finish this!" Sasuke shouted. He concentrated chakra into his hand, sparks of lightning forming within his palm. "Hm..." Rei's interest peaked seeing the menacing jutsu. Hopefully this is something good, he thought. Sasuke charged at the clone reaching an eight of an inch beside his head as the clone dodged. Retracting his hand he went to strike again with the still sparking chidori.

Happening almost instantly, Sasuke was pinned to the floor. The clone held onto his chidori hand with a tight grip. The clone held his attack inches from Sasuke's face as it sparked and continued to make bird-like chirps. Rei huffed out a breath of disappointment "In the end, you couldn't even take out my clone". He jumped down from the rock he was perched on and began walking towards Sasuke. "You know you're not a lost cause, but you're not good either, mayb-". Before Rei could finish, Sasuke's chidori began chirping louder. The lightning became more violent within his palm. Rei's eyes widened in horror while Sasuke, who was still pinned to the ground, was too angered to turn off his chakra flow.

*BOOM*

————

Dust flew in the air from the damage Sasuke's attack caused. When the smoke cleared Rei could be seen holding onto the back of Sasuke's shirt. Rei blew a breath of relief "Yui would have killed me if she came back and you were dead. You can't use an attack you have so little control over. Especially not in a sparring match". Sasuke roughly freed himself from Rei's hold, glaring him dead in the eye. "I saved your life, a little thanks would be nice". Sasuke deepened his glare with how foolish Rei made him look. Normally he would acknowledge their vast difference in skill level. With Rei seeming to be a little older than he was, it would only make sense for him to be better in combat. But the scale of difference made him frustrated. On top of his comments and show of boredom, even the fact that Rei wouldn't fight himself. It ticked him off to no ends.

*clap*clap*clap*

The pair shifted their gaze towards two figures making their way towards them. "Nicely done Sasuke. By now I thought you'd be passed out on the ground" Yui walked ahead towards the pair as Kakashi followed suit. "Don't let emotions cloud your mind Sasuke, the chidori is a complex jutsu, you need to focus" Kakashi reprimanded him. As Sasuke turned to meet their gaze, Yui caught sight of his sharingan eyes. "Well would you look at that, a beautiful set of sharingan eyes". She approached Sasuke, maintaining eye contact. "Truly a sight to behold" she stated before stopping right before him. "But you still only have one tomoe, you've got a long way to go" she mused. "Tell me..." she reached into her kimono pulling out the same little scroll she had shown Kakashi and uncoiled it. "Lets see if your eyes are sharper then Kakashi's. What does this say?" Sasuke shifted his gaze from Riku to the scroll taking a second to read it. "A frog in a well does not know the vast sea". Riku smirked and turned towards Kakashi. "Wow, it seems his eyes are a tad bit sharper than yours Kakashi~". He sees the word 'sea'? Kakashi thought aloud.

"Well no matter. We've had our fair share of your time. We'll be on our way now". She offered Sasuke a gentle smile, which eased the tension built up within him. "Thank you for your time Kakashi, Sasuke". She waved them a small goodbye and walked away, Rei now following suit.

"That kid does not like me one bit" Sasuke heard Rei whisper to the girl. "Well usually when you're asked to spar, you spar. Not send in a double". He could still hear their conversation as it grew fainter. "Hey I was going easy on him and giving him tips! You're the one who wanted me to give him a crash course in.....".

"Kakashi-sensei, how strong do you think those two are?" Sasuke turned his head away from the couple to face the silver haired nin. "Honestly, I can't even begin to fathom".

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥

**Sharingan, sharingan, what can you see.**


	13. -♦️- till death do us part~

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥

♭ It was a gloomy day in Konoha. It poured as if all the tears of the weeping villagers cascaded down upon the village. The streets were empty of laughing children. The busy working civilians had all gathered dressed in black. It was to commemorate their now dead hokage. 

In the gloomy empty streets a girl strolled happily. She basked in the cold droplets that hit her flesh and enjoyed feeling them trickled down her porcelain skin. At her side, a nonchalant boy holding an umbrella strolled alongside her.  
  


"Come on Yui... The old man died just recently and you're here having fun in the rain" the boy spoke somewhat uncomfortable. He wanted to show more respect for the recently deceased or rather the ones who grieved over them. Showing happiness when death was present was too cynical a trait for him.

"So what then? Do I cry my eyes out for a man I barely knew?" Yui shot back in clear annoyance. "No. But you could be a little less...joyful" he opposed her dispassion."Rei, I have great respect for the man. I'm sure he's done many great things in his life, but honestly I couldn't care less". She turned away from him, still holding her relaxed smile walking away.

᪥ ᪥ ᪥ ᪥ ᪥ ᪥ ᪥ ᪥ ᪥ ᪥

"If you don't care so much, why are we now here?"

The two lone sharks had eventually made their way to the funeral site. Most attendees had already left the memorial and gotten back to their everyday lives. Others left to prepare for the restoration of the damage. The damage done onto their homes and property. The damage done onto their lives. Their loved ones. The few remaining noticed the presence of the two newcomers immediately. Although most were too preoccupied with the sorrow and hurt within them.

"Because, my mother seemed to have adored him". Without another word Yui marched up to the casket. All eyes moved to follow her figure. Many were confused having never seen her face around the village before. Some were even ready to hold the foreigner back from any malice they thought she had planned.

She gently laid her hand on the casket. She took another moment to enjoy the feeling of little droplets of rain hitting her skin. "Hiruzen Sarutobi, your soul is no longer here to repay the debt you owe. The chains which once tied you to us, have been taken in the reaper's teeth. To perennate your sentence I break your bonds with the dynasty". The statement rendered the audience even more clueless than before. Thought it relieved others as it seemed to signify the stranger had no ill intent. A few moments of silence passed, the only thing that could be heard was the rain pelleting on the ground. The casket rumbled as red lines sprouted from within. It surrounded the surface, encasing the casket in red root like patterns.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! defacing our hokage's memorial?!?!" An angry nin launched forward preparing to apprehend the stranger. Before the angry jonin could move any further, he felt a cold blade pressed firmly against his neck. "Take one more step and I kill you. You wouldn't want to add to the death count, would you?" The nin gulped and glared at the newcomer's partner. Meanwhile the rain seemed to grow harsher in the now tense environment. As if crying, screaming for all this conflict to cease.

The jonin grit his teeth in pure anger while the rest remained stunned by the sheer speed of the attacker. "I won't let you trash our Hokage's funeral!" the ninja spat trying to uphold authority. Though clearly nervous at the blade planted at his throat. "Just sit tight buddy. It'll be over in a second" Rei removed his kunai when the jonin reluctantly stood down.

When the shaking casket once again became still, Yui removed her hand. The red roots retracted into her palm and from her hand emerged a red crystal. Those around her stared attentively at what she'd do next. Though they were more worried then content. She brought the crystal to her lips placing it between her teeth. With little force she crushed it swallowing the little shards. A cooling sensation crept itself on her back, giving her a faint shiver. Then once again, she took a moment to relax and find comfort in the droplets of rain that fell onto her skin. As if a chain reaction, the rain subsided, the clouds cleared and the bright sun came into view.

A certain blond with a somber expression made his way to Yui at the front of the burial site. "Yui, what did you do to gramps?" He spoke softly. She placed her hand on his shoulder offering him a comforting smile "You didn't hear my little speech? His soul is now free".  
  


As free as it could be. Stuck admits the reaper's teeth.

***


	14. -♦️-

***

**~1 month ago~**

Strolling around the village a certain pair walked around, carefree of any troubles. The boy seemed to strike a devious idea in his mind. A small grin made its way onto his face. He maneuvered his hand below the girl's back hovering. Then collided his palm with her bottom.

Yui turned her head towards her companion, now glaring at him. "We aren't kids anymore. Stop that". Rei turned his head, acting as if nothing happened comically whistling away his guilt. Yui turned her head back and marched a few steps faster. But instead of catching the clear hint, she felt another light pat hit her bottom. She turned her head back glaring towards the boy, who again turned away not admitting to his actions. "You can't. do that. Anymore."

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me (ಥ‿ಥ)" a stupid smirk sprawled across his face as he challenged her authority. "Do you remember the first time you asked me that? You ended up practically crying your eyes out". Remembering the scene, Rei instinctively shot his hands down to cover his groin. "I was not crying (¬╭╮ ¬). Besides it's not like you hit like a normal girl! A normal human being even!" He defended himself pouting like a little child. "You pay the price if you want to mess with me".

" Fine ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯"

Before she could argue with him further, she spotted a head of blond hair waiting outside a bath house. A little confused she made her way in his direction. A moment later, a man with a mane of white hair came stumbling out with a hoard of angry females. All cursing him a pervert. He disappeared atop the bath house and watched as the angry girls looked around bewildered.

While Yui was distracted watching the situation play out, a loud SLAP echoed for bystanders to hear. She felt a sharp sting as Rei had once again had a go at her behind. Only this time using much more force than before. He turned his head away desperately trying to hold in a laugh while he couldn't help but let a few giggles escape '(˃̶̀ε˂̶́ *)'. The ordeal had caught the attention of the blond, who was now only a few meters in front of them.

Rei let out a few more giggles as Yui now had veins forming on her forehead. She turned around and clutched his shoulders, bringing him down to knee him in the stomach. When his form was bent over her knee, she took the opportunity to repeatedly spank his own behind. Hard. Until she felt satisfied. The blond deadpanned at the situation he was witnessing. "Uhhhhh".  
  


"I warned you!" Yui spat dropping Rei's form to the ground. He soothed his now sore butt from the immense pain her strength inflicted. The white haired man hiding out on the roof, realized the angry women had left and jumped down to rejoin Naruto.

"Jiraiya!?" Rei shouted, noting his presence. His unique white mane was hard to miss. Naruto looked at Rei then back to Jiraiya and then back again to the boy. "Huh? You two know each other?".

"Sure we do. I may have tried to kill him...a couple times¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. It was too much of a hassle though. He's pretty well skilled, but he looked scummy peeping on girls at bathhouses. And by the looks of it, nothing changed". Jiraiya took notice of the familiar face and jumped into defensive mode "Hey I know you! You stole my booze right before you stabbed me!". Yui's ears perked up "Stolen booze?".

"Hey, us servants need to have our fun too, no?" He smirked referring to a comment she had made before. "Wait what? you tried to kill Pervy sage?" Naruto shouted, pointing a finger towards the culprit.

"Part of the job I guess" Rei said nonchalantly. "But all is good between the both of you right?" Yui intervened, not wanting to create a big mess. Jiraiya looked away annoyed "Sure. No hard feelings kid". She stepped up to the pair, as Rei followed along. "Well what great coincidence toad sage. I've ac-".

"Ah, so you're a fan!" Jiraiya clutched his chin, preparing himself for his speech. Then jumping into a pose he began "I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East and West, Not even in the heavens! I am one of the sannin, white-haired frog tamer. Even a baby would stare in awe... the great Jiraiya! That is me!"

"...." Everyone stared at him, unimpressed by his antics.

"Lovely...anyways I'd like to have a word with Gamamaru, so if you could please summon a messenger toad for me?" She asked as sweetly as she could, earning a raised brow from the sannin. "What business does a girl like you have with Gamamaru?". Yui smirked softly "pretty please~" she cooed. A muddled Jiraiya decided to summon a toad anyway. He could never say no to a pretty face. So with a puff of smoke, a medium sized toad appeared.

In an instant, realizing who stood in front of him, the toad jumped away to hide behind Jiraiya. "What the heck!? W-why'd you summon me Jiraiya?! And in front of a demon!". The frog was shivering behind the man, keeping an eye on the girl "I'm going back! Now!". Before the frog could disappear Yui grabbed hold of his collar. "Now hold on just a minute you charming little toad. I got a job for you". She smiled innocently, but to the toad it came off as pure wickedness. Like having a demon flash it's sharp fangs before it swallowed you whole.

"Ahhh, get off me witch!". Annoyed, Yui tightened her hold and gave him a cold glare "be quiet". The frog stilled in fear, not daring to shout another word of protest. Jiraiya spun around intrigued. The girl seemed to appear behind him out of thin air to talk to his summoning. "All you need to do is deliver this scroll to your great honourable geezer and you walk away a living toad". She pulled out a small scroll from within her kimono, handing it to the toad.

"F-fine! Now let go of me!" He shouted trying to free himself from her hold. "When Gamamaru has an answer, tell the messenger to find Kiri at Ketsueki river".

"WHAT! There's no way I'm stepping foot in those waters!" the toad yelled, managing to free himself from her tight grasp. "I'll do it then Gamakichi, I'll deliver Gamamaru's response". Jiraiya stepped in to rescue his terrified summoning. "Great, I expect to hear from you soon then" She gave a curt smile before walking away. Rei followed her, but turned back to remind the man "If you get lost ask the frogs where to go" in a taunting manner.

"I know where the damn River is!" He retorted annoyed. Jiraiya examined the two with precision. At the mention of the Ketsueki river, the girls abnormal yet alluring presence made sense. She was primary proof of Kirigakure's tall tales, which had long since been forgotten. The Ketsueki river. A dead moving bottomless body of water, tainted with haunting folklore. And the sole rare real representation he'd likely ever see in his life. Waltzing past him so casually. "Gamakichi, is she..." Gamakichi sweatdropped "that was the scariest thing I've ever experienced. The only thing I have left to say is good luck Jiraiya. If it's all true, the moment you step onto those waters, you'll probably be swallowed whole!!!". He shivered at the spine-tingling thought. Naruto finally being able to process what happened yells aloud "A TALKING FROG!!!?".

**~1 week ago~**

Out in the middle of a forest, somewhere on the outskirts of the Leaf village, Yui relaxed on a tree branch. A pair of feet landed below her, a small gust of wind brushing past them. "One of the legendary sannin, Orochimaru, is leading an attack on the village. And with the help of sand ninja" Rei informed her calmly.

"And the one tail jinchuriki is coming our way, being pursued by Sasuke Uchiha". She turned her head to give him a glance "interesting..." she muttered.

"What do you want to do?" He asked with not an ounce of worry traceable in his voice. Yui pondered at his question for a second before jumping down from the branch. "hmm........I think we should do.....absolutely nothing". She gave him a cutesy smile while brushing away a stray hair from his face. "We could benefit from this".

Yui grinned and took a step back, turning away from him. "fine-fine, you can join in, help the leaf village, kill the sand ninja" she waved him off. Rei smirked, slipping on a pair of black gloves and readying himself for battle. It had been a long time coming and he was itching to jump into a fight.

"All right then"

**~3 weeks ago~**

At a dango shop, Yui and Rei chatted away while she enjoyed a few sticks of sweet glutinous rice balls. A somewhat uncomfortable expression was clear on Rei's face. Even so, Yui paid it no mind while she enjoyed her sweets. "Yui.... why are we still here,....the twins.." Yui sighed at her partner's somber expression "are trapped and being tortured, I know, I know. I am very aware. I told Kiri to get them out, they'll be fine" Rei relaxed a little but still couldn't help expressing his worry. "But to be sur-" Yui shoved a stick of dango into his mouth shutting up his concerns. He reluctantly chewed and swallowed the sweet, as she patted his cheek in a reassuring manner. "They will be fine".

**~1 week ago~**

Rei slashed and struck every sand nin within his vicinity. He received a few curt nods from the leaf village shinobi acknowledging his help. As he slaughtered everything he saw. On an uncommon occasion, he would come close to hitting a leaf ninja.

"Hey I'm on your side!" He would hear being shouted at him. Right before his tanto would come close to piercing someone's head. He would retract his attack and quickly move on to the next target. 'Not used to working with so many bystanders', he thought to himself. Usually they would be a good distance out of harm's way. However, the weaker ninja there to protect their village were proving to be a hindrance to his capabilities. He even found himself avoiding attacks, only to realize they were actually an enemy. Being quick on his feet, he was able to come out of the situations no problem. He killed whatever he could without launching a single ninjutsu attack. He cleared large chunks of the village at a time. Areas which were mobbed by enemy ninja were left with confused leaf shinobi in his wake. They were left to wonder who this stranger was. None could seem to find any symbol on him, representing any sorts of allegiance to a certain village. But in the wake of war, they had more important things to think about.

Meanwhile, Yui rested on a branch somewhere outside the village. With her eyes resting she simply listened to the commotion a little ways away from her. Two jinchuriki having an all out battle, their tailed beast form out on display. She could hear the monstrous booms and screeches echoing from tree to tree. She could hear the heavy breathing coming from the exhausted genin. Desperate breaths of air trying to hold their ground. She could hear it all, and she simply listened, enjoying the show.

**~2 weeks ago~**

The sun shined bright in the morning sky. Birds chirped and flapped their little wings, doing whatever it was birds do. Light panting could be heard as Rei's arms tightly clenched a metal bar. They helped him pace his harsh, punishing pumps. He went up and down, over and over. It was an aphrodisiac shown forth for the preying eyes. Nearing his end a few grunts escaped him as he finished. Then, he switched to a different position. Beads of sweat shimmered seeping down his face and neck.

All the while, a set of piercing eyes followed whatever he did.

"Can I not even do my morning workout without being stared at?" He called out knowingly. A light shade of pink crept its way on the stalker's face. "Shush, I was going for a walk" Yui stepped out from within a few bushes. Rei smirked while continuing to do push ups. "Sure you were" he mumbled between breaths.

"I was wondering, do you know what happened to all the hunter nins that were sent after me?" She took a seat on a nearby stump, still admiring her view. "Yeah, I told them to call them off...". His speech was a little thrown off by his staggered breathing. "And that I would do the job myself...I mean no matter how many they sent...they would never succeed, anyways". Finally finishing his workout, Rei stood up making his way to where Yui sat. He took his shirt off and patted the excess sweat throwing the shirt aside. "Did they really have to send that many in the first place? They couldn't have possibly expected it to work". Rei shrugged, grabbing a spare shirt Yui had brought for him. "I dunno, I offered to go in their place, but they......." his words seemed to pass right through her mind as she couldn't help herself. She admired his body before he could put the shirt on. No attention was spared to the words coming out his mouth. She trailed her eyes with the hem of the shirt as it lowered and covered more and more of his torso. A flick landed on her forehead.

"Are you listening? Or too busy staring?" He smirked as she looked away annoyed. "Shush, was not".

**~1 week ago~**

"The 3rd hokage is dead". Landing by Yui's feet, Rei leaned his tanto against a tree and patted himself off. "What's the count?" She asked unaffected. Rei picked up his blade, cleaning an whipping away any blood still on it. "486". Yui raised her brow while watching him put away his blade. "That's an awful lot of JUST sand-nins".

"Do you doubt I can follow orders?"

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥

**The all mighty Hozon-ryō.**


	15. -♦️- old friends~

The all mighty Hozon-ryō have but one purpose. To preserve a divine life force. Chosen once every lifetime, they are plucked from the foremost bracket. Made to serve a dynasty throughout its lifetime. Branded with essence of life. In death, a soul fading away, to feed the seed that creates such sacred beings.

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥

♭ The couple had made their way outside the leaf village. Deciding the now feeble place was no longer suitable for her, Yui had gotten bored of her environment. She'd finish a few errands and now it was time to play. Having more freedom to roam wherever she pleased, she thought to take advantage of the opportunity. Her people could wait just a little longer.

The both of them strolled the borders enjoying the scenery. Their company had reached a peaceful place where few words were spoken. Rei walked a few steps behind her showing he would follow her wherever she went. While she happily strolled on knowing he was at her side. "Where are we headed off too?" Rei eyed the joyful girl as she continued to walk.

She came to an abrupt stop. Her eyes gazing out to the river they had reached. "Up there" she pointed towards two large statues situated at the end of the river. The large waterfall between the monstrous towers splashed violently at the water below. Their close proximity caused droplets to spray over them. Like soft rainfall.

The two made their way towards one of the statues walking on the river's surface. A water pillar formed underneath them lifting them high into the sky. It reached the height of the giant statue stopping at its peak. They stepped onto the head of the statue simply awing at the view they saw.  
  


Yui stood still, her eyes closed. She looked concentrated but stood stiff and straight. Her entire body was focused on a signal it had received while nearing the river. "What's up?" Rei stood by her watching. She took a deep breath in, her lungs filled with air and a toothy grin made it to her lips.

**"Kisame. Reveal yourself."**

She breathed. Rei looked at her in a daze. No one but him was around to hear such soft words. Yet it was obvious she was not speaking to him. Her quiet voice had resonated far out into a forest. It had captivated the ears of her intended victim. From within the forest, a figure appeared beside the two. His sandals created a soft noise upon hitting the stone. The wind ruffled at his cloak and his straw hat covering his sharky features.

"It's been a while, hime-sama" the man's smile grew, showing off his sharp teeth. Yui couldn't help but admire the striking colours of his cloak. The red clouds floating in the dark abyss. Her eyes streamed up to meet his. "I heard you've taken back your original name, Hoshigaki~".

Kisame chuckled "Well, it has a better ring to it. Nothing personal". She smiled back "of course not, but you know you're always welcome to come back home, despite whichever name you carry". He roared laughing, tipping his hat back to uncover his face. "Please, my job has already been passed down. To this little twerp, right?" He smirked at the boy beside her. He was utterly lost at what was happening. 

"Uh... who are you?" Yui placed a hand on Rei's shoulder, her other pointing towards the man. "He filled the seat of Hozon-ryō before you". She turned back towards Kisame frowning "by the way, the offer was about a place to call home, not work".

Rei quickly pulled out his tanto. Excitement filled his nerves as he readied himself for a fight. "In that case, let's spar! I wanna see what the past generations were like". Kisame grinned while his hand reached for his blade. "I can't say I'm not curious too. How good did they train the new runts? Eh-Yui?".  
  


"Well his first blood was at 5 years old, so what do you think?"

"Damn kid beat me to it. I guess I was a late bloomer, at 6" he grinned. His shark-like features looked down to Rei while he unsheathed his giant blade.

"that's nothing really, by 5 I'd killed thousands"

Kisame held out his blade while his smile grew wider. "Were only human hime-sama, some of us more than others" he mumbled the end flashing his sharky grin.

"Are you alluding to your shark-like features? because you know~, many of the girls back home have told me how much they adore you-". Before she could finish, Yui heard a pair of feet planting itself near them. He wore the same cloak and straw hat attire as the first. Her eyes shifted to meet his. Only this time his blood red eyes captivated hers. She instantly became silent upon seeing the two crimson orbs. The charm they held trapped her into a trance.  
  


"Kisame why have we come here" she broke her stare when the piercing red eyes shifted their gaze. Kisame rested his blade upright on the ground, his hand resting on the hilt. "Well this here is my old boss's daughter, Itachi this is-"

"Yui."he finished looking back at her. Yui's mood kept fuelling itself in flashes of bliss. Gradually agitated with familiar faces, it filled her with so much joy. "This is fantastic! you were just the one I was looking for, Itachi~".

"Now, who the hell is this guy?" Rei said, getting impatient. He was itching to have a go with the swordsmen. He wanted to test his skill against someone he knew to be extremely powerful. "So the both of you know each other, Huh?" Kisame grinned, picking up his blade.

"Why don't you two have your friendly fight whilst the adults talk"

***


	16. -♦️-

***

The pair had been clashing swords for about a quarter of an hour. Their partners sat side by side on the giant stone statue, watching the friendly match.

"What does the scroll mean?". Itachi faintly turned his head to see Yui tuck away said item. With his visual prowess Yui had achieved decoding the scroll. Although it's contents were nothing she was unaware of. It was but a farce, made to acquire a set of eyes formidable enough to break the complexity of the cipher.

"He will not reach the sea, but destroy its life force" she reiterated. "It's a precept my mother wrote, about the hereafter of my people. I just need to make sense of the how's" her hands replanted themselves further behind herself. She angled herself back so as to laze out in the afternoon. Her long silky hair hung behind her, while her gaze stuck out towards her partner. She watched his barren swings. Attack after attack, nothing made a clean hit. She couldn't help but smile looking at him.

Itachi stayed silent. He followed her gaze to the fight occurring way beneath them. "Actually, I could use your help. If you don't mind straying from whatever it is you're here to do". She looked back towards him meeting his crimson eyes. Taking another moment to admire their beauty.

"What for?"

"The Naka shrine, inside the Uchiha compound, holds a tablet. One which I cannot read..." Itachi seemed emotionless. Though inside he wondered what she could do with such information. "I'm sure you are aware it needs a powerful dōjustu to decipher the engravings, so what do you say? Help an old friend?".

"Even with the mangekyō I cannot fully read the contents of that tablet, but here is what I can understand..." he pulled out a small slip of paper from within his cloak. With a small burst of chakra he infused black inked markings. Having such powerful visual prowess gave Itachi photographic memory. He had the aptness to relay these things with a flicker of a neuron. An expertise which was scarcely needed for information so disturbing. He rolled the slip of paper and handed it to the curious girl. She merely ogled him in amazement.

As his hand retracted from hers, she clasped her hand to his. Yui's attempt to move him closer fell flat. His stiff form fell hardly any closer. He stared deep into her eyes and she did the same to him. He was still void of any emotions, while a small grin floated its way to her lips.

"Tell me. Are the rumours true? You massacred your entire clan?"

"..." Still unchanging he turned away from her stare "yes" he said curtly. She reached to pull at his chin. She wanted to seize his stare when he acknowledged it. Before she had a chance to reach it, his hand flew up to stop her. "Itachi." With a simple word her key sickened. She was no longer asking. He stood up, dropping her hand. "You refuse to look me in the eye. This could only prove deceit of some sort".

He stood undisturbed "I did massacre the Uchiha clan". With a brow quirked, she stared at the back of his form stumped. "Could I by chance know what happened?".

"It's like it sounds"

She stood up facing his back "At the very least, tell me what happened to-" she cut herself off. His form fell out into flocks of crows within seconds. They soared in the air before diving to the bottom of the statues. She scrunched her lips into a scowl. She now gazed at the back of his head a thousand feet below her. To have been so rudely cut off put her far beyond displeasure. With a previous acquaintance, she was aware of his behaviour. She recognized, to at the very least, perceive a bigger picture. Or rather the missing pieces. Itachi Uchiha. One of few, who carried such solicitous feelings towards those he cared for. Who offered his everlasting covering for them. With such an unsullied heart?

She vaporized her body into a clear mist. It formed a small dense cloud and sprayed a stream of raindrops. The rainfall rejoined itself behind him and formed a small puddle. She heard him call his partner. Though the other man focused on toying with his opponent, rather than responding.

"I wasn't finished" she spat. Her body reformed from the puddle and she continued to stare at the back of his head. "Itachi." She tried again. Her commanding voice rang loud. But to no success, his gaze focused on the fight in front of them.

Hearing the ring himself, Kisame chuckled. "Itachi is pissing off the little lady". Rei ignored his comment and went to attack him. Before he could even reach near, Kisame launched his blade whirling forward. Rei jumped above it and kicked the blade into the ground. He suffered a few flesh wounds on his feet. The blade's all around sharpness was lethal, something he had not anticipated. Annoyed, he grabbed the sword throwing it away with all his strength.

Before realizing it, he watched the blade head towards the two bystanders. Yui still scowled at the back of Itachi's head. Meanwhile, his emotionless facade cracked to express slight annoyance. The blade came closer and closer to the pair. Rei could only watch horrified. There's no way that's gonna do anything, I mean I'm sure they can sense the giant sword coming their way. RIGHT?! I mean why aren't they moving then?!? He inwardly panicked, his mind rushing out thoughts in a blur.

Then it stilled. In Yui's hand she held the giant sword by the blade. She took a step out to face Itachi from the side, her hand having caught the sword. She continued to glower at his annoyed features. Letting the sword drop down upright into the dirt, she rested her palm on the hilt. "Are you just going to keep ignoring me?".

Itachi sighed, his eyelids drifting up. She intently peered through his eyelashes to be met with beautiful red eyes. This time of a different pattern. Seeing the new set, she awed a little at them. But quickly turning back to her sour mood, she closed her eyes, her free hand pinching the bridge of her nose. The irritation now washed over herself. "You are unbelievable".

All the while, the other two continued their fight. After Rei was assured that Yui was fine, he went straight back to attacking. This fight had been long built up within him. He finally found a decent opponent. One who was most definitely stronger than him. (At least for the moment, he reassured himself). And he would stop at nothing to continuously test the limits of his skills. It was the way he was trained. And Kisame could never turn down a good fight, especially not one with a fresh blooded Hozon-ryō.

Rei readied his attack preparing a fireball of massive scale. He speedily performed hand signs, launching it towards Kisame. It missed as Kisame managed to escape it with his inhumane speed. He appeared behind Rei, who turned surprised to see him. He tried to distance himself, but too little, too late as Kisame struck him in the chest. It sent him crashing into the ground.

The fireball continued its path, incinerating everything in its way. Through pained coughs, Rei watched the fireball make its way in the direction he least hoped it would go. Not again!?!? He once more, inwardly panicked.

Yui took note of the giant ball of fire coming towards the pair. She put a hand on Itachi's shoulder, signalling she would handle it. Before the fire reached them a massive wall of water erupted from the nearby lake. A gush of strong wind came with the speed of the stream. It violently blew at their clothes and hair. Fire and water collided, steam poured into the air filling up the sky. The flow of water pushed the still active fire into the river to engulf it.

The river had reached the perfect temperature for steeping black and herbal teas.

"Turn those beautiful eyes of yours off, you don't need them". Itachi looked at her expressionless but still untrusting. "And you two! Play times over" she grasped the sword at her feet throwing it back to Kisame.

"What! No way! We're just getting started!" Rei got up disheveled from all the hits he had taken. He readied himself towards his opponent who looked much better off. "I said. You're done. These boys have other things, better things to do". Ignoring her, Rei went to attack again. Kisame only grinned wickedly.

**"Rei."**

At her call, a searing pain traveled through his body. It burned his skin, his muscles flexing uncontrollably. He yelled out in pain clutching at his arm where it hurt most. Yui, stunned by the event, marched over to him.

Kisame roared with laughter seeing the familiar scene. "So this is your first time breaking in the mark?". He chuckled some more "I remember this like it was yesterday, feel sorry for you kid" he continued laughing.

Yui's sandals loudly hit the ground as she stomped over to him. Coming to a stop before him, she yanked Rei up by the arm. Instantly, his form relaxes as the pain subsides. Beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face. She pulled his sleeve down, revealing a black mark. It retracted its many tails back into the organized shape of the mark.

Yui once again pinched the bridge of her nose, now more annoyed than ever "I thought I told you to hold off on getting this". Rei looked at her confused. He freed his arm from hers by pushing her hand down "Why would I do that?".

"Did you even study it beforehand?" Rei patted himself off, his eyes never leaving hers "there is no point in doing that. I would have ended up with this mark whether I liked it or not".

Yui expressed a mixture of irritation and anger. "Right. So were you aware, if you don't feed the mark for a week, you die?". She spoke expressively, pointing to how idiotic his decision making was. From the side a small chuckle rang out. "How sweet of you to actually care for the runt, you got lucky with Yui as a master, brat".

"Kisame, did you study the mark before receiving it?" He had an amused grin on as he wrapped his blade back up. "I skimmed through, your mother made sure I read something".

"All right, then would you be so kind as to explain to Rei, what happens in your death?". His shark grin returned as he peered towards Rei. "Your soul goes into the abyss. Brat, with that mark, you are forever tied to the dynasty". Rei looked unimpressed at the both of them "and the problem is?".

Yui's brow twitched. Her body tensed as he struck every nerve in her being. "If you did any kind of reading you would know the answer to that...." she paused in hopes to calm her heated temper. "Go dig up the material and study it well" she said sickly sweet. Her angry undertone struggling to stay covered. "Can't it at least wait till after? I wanna finish my match with Kisame!". Yui grabbed his chin stopping any further protest "I would like you to go. Now". Rei freed his chin, turning his head out of her grasp "N-".

Before he finished, the pain was back. It traveled everywhere in an instant. It made him buckled to the ground clutching at his arm over his head. The only thing his senses could manage it that moment was pain.

Yui turned back towards the other two. She strolled up to Kisame a soft smile on her lips "Kisame it was refreshing seeing you again. I hope we meet again soon". Kisame grinned back, placing his straw hat back onto his head. "Of course hime-sama".

While Rei still yelled in pain, she turned towards Itachi looking into his now charcoal eyes. "And as for you, I'm hoping for you to open up to help once in a while".

He responded by activating his sharingan again. Void of emotion, he joined her look. She huffed out in slight amusement. They never cease to be beautiful.

**~5 years ago~**   
  


Outside a small dainty house, a man sat on the stump of a tree. His foot was propped onto the stump and his elbow rested on his knee. He looked thoughtful with his eyes closed, listening to the sounds of nature. His torso was bandaged from wounds he had recently suffered. But what physically pained him most was his illness. A terminal illness. It only allowed him around another year of life.

"Itachi" A soft voice called. He looked back to the grotty house looking at a figure walking his way. "Before you leave, take this". The girl handed him a small scroll "take a drop every week or so, whenever you feel you need it". He accepted the scroll, recognizing it as a summoning scroll. "If you run out and by chance find me, I'll be happy to give you more" she smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Yui....." She stopped a little surprised. Her features softened sensing his vulnerable unease. "Living as long as you have.......knowing as much as you do......do you think I'm making a mistake?".

She plopped herself on the grass next to the stump. "With your brother you mean?" She tilted her head back looking at his solemn expression. He nodded lightly. "You've told me so little about him and refuse to show me anything" she chuckled. "And every time, you flash your heavenly eyes and I get blocked out" she pouted looking away. "But....".

She twisted her body so her arm rested across his extended leg. "You should let him know how much you love him. Before you die, he needs to hear it from you. To know his entire life wasn't a big lie" she looked up curiously at his emotionless expression. She could see the sadness peeking out, yet staying so tightly wound within him. She reached for his cheek staring lovingly into his eyes. "If you showed me more I could help you better".

Itachi grabbed hold of her hand pulling it away from his face. He turned on his sharingan looking back at her. "You have your own issues to worry about". Yui's lips puckered as she looked away unsatisfied "you're no fun".

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥

**When you die, I will be there.**


	17. -♦️- time flies~

The two had spent many nights separate from one another. After discovering that Rei now possessed the mark which forever tied him to her clan, Yui had sent him on his way. She was disinclined to deal with the thing, already having enough on her mind. She had finally gotten some play time, which would be uninterrupted for a while. She presumed her home was under political stress and when she returned she'd be the only one who could fix it. But for now, no hunter mist ninja would be hot on her tail as she was the least of her people's worries. When things would go awry upon her return, her overstayed vacation would have been well spent building up her strength. On the side, she would spend a few years analyzing people. She would gather whatever information she would need from the outside world. There was a certain individual she needed to find. His presence hidden in layers of shadows, puppeteering a whole entire mess they were not ready for.

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥

**~Two years later~**

Life went on all the same.

𝄡 Over two years passed since Yui's last visit to the leaf village. She'd aged a little. Though she never actually 'aged', just grew. An ever growing beauty. Anyone damned enough to catch her interest, would be incited with ideals. Forever trapped in a sea of misery and too mesmerized to fight back. She was plain addictive.

It was calming for her to be alone, to be able to have a clear head. Something she valued most was peace and serenity. Whether it was to the sound of rain, a complete silence, or the last dying breaths of a person falling at her feet. Tranquility at mind was all that mattered to her.—At least that's how she explained it to me.

*flick*

I watched from a distance as Yui sparked the pipe she held, sucking in the smoke of the herbs. She blew it away from her face, while marching closer and closer to me. I watched a ever so minuscule smile form on her lips.

An ever growing beauty.

~✾~

♭ "Rei?" She called out surprised. He grinned wide hearing her voice. It had been too long ago since he last saw her. Nearly over two years had passed. All the while, Yui had an eye opening trip across the many villages. She learned many things travelling around. Being most enlightened when going around the bad parts of town. She met resourceful bounty hunters and the head collectors to go with them. They would acquaint her to other devious characters. In turn, leading her to unravel a large portion of the 'underworld'. A world where illegal businesses and gang activity thrived. Criminal and defective ninja roaming every which way. She had learned too many things she cared to know about. Yet only scratched the surface of her actual issue, but she had her start. It was a criminal organization deemed the Akatsuki .

"Hey Yui!-are you smoking?" An overly pumped boy burst out from behind Rei. "Naruto...".

Yui looked at the two confused. An odd matchup to her eyes. At the same time it seemed there couldn't be a better combination. After she sent Rei on his way (to anywhere but near her) he'd met Naruto on his journey early on. It was an almost instant friendship. Naruto had convinced him to stay for his training. After all he was often left alone with his sensei's pervy peeping tendencies. Rei agreed and for a few days, traveled with them. He left every so often to do his own business, though tagged along with Naruto and Jiraya. He had nothing better to do in his free time. And when Jiraya had his fill of the hyperactive kid (and wanted some adult time), he would take over. Not that he minded, Naruto was fun company.

"When did you two become so close?" Yui tapped out the ashes from her pipe. Her brow was heavily raised looking at the two. She expected Rei to have a harder time being comfortable with someone other than her or the twins. He broke from his puppy dog like-trance stuck on pure admiration. Quickly, he gave a stern glance at the stick she held "don't avoid the question, when did you pick up smoking?".

"Who cares, especially not when you've got a whole lifetime to live" she brushed him off tucking the pipe away into her clothes. Naruto takes a stern step closer, a somewhat concerned look on his face "it's a bad habit!". He recalled all the horrendous side effects taught to him. During a class where he unintentionally listened in. Of course, right after going straight back to daydreaming.

Yui gave him a playful pout "awww is Naruto worried about me~. You don't need to worry, besides I'll probably outlive you anyways". She grinned watching his face change as he fell for her taunting. "What?! No way! If you keep smoking you'll be long gone before me" he shouted back at her. He waved his fist around challenging her, but was held back from doing anything by Rei's grip on his jacket.

"lets bet on it~. But before that, why don't you tell me how you got so close to my Rei". She looked at Rei giving him a knowing smile, to which he returned with a goofy grin. Hearing her call him 'my Rei' set his little heart a flutter. Of course he knew it didn't mean anything in particular. But being on the receiving end of Yui's endearing ways always made him happy.

"Oh yeah! We met during my training with pervy sage, he was looking for uhhhh-". Naruto turned to Rei for him to help fill in his blank. "chakra seeds" he responded, taking a stray leaf out of Naruto's hair. Naruto smiled sheepishly while passing his hand over his hair, freeing anything else that might have gotten caught. "Right! Whatever that is".  
  
  


"That's interesting..." she watched the two with a smile. As she thought of it more, the two of them becoming friends made complete sense. Troubled young boys, both with very persistent goofy personalities. She took a step forward to Rei and grabbed his face, gently turning it from side to side, examining him. "So then, Naruto, have you taken good care of my Rei?" She squeezed his cheeks together smushing his lips into a tight circle. She was teasing him about how needy he could be with her. Like he was in constant need of being babied—especially around her. In short, she was calling him a baby.

He brushed off her hands and looked to the side annoyed. "More like I took care of him ( ｰ̀εｰ́ )".

***


	18. -♦️-

***

**~4 weeks ago~**

_"Why is this so damn hard!" Naruto slapped his palms together trying to concentrate and focus his chakra. His face twitched a little before scrunching up. He grunted then fell back breaking his pose. "How am I gonna be Hokage. I can't even get this right!" He laid on the floor shouting to himself._

_"You're not going to be." Rei remarked. He was off to the side doing his own strength training. He kept a light pace, enough so he could speak without being out of breath. Naruto abruptly stood and glared at Rei, giving him a double take that said 'did you just say what I think you said?'._

_"So hurry up and get it right" he finished. Naruto's tension released hearing what he meant. He watched him shift to sit with his legs crossed, holding the hand sign for horse. Naruto threw off his jacket, completely frustrated with his inability to do his assigned training. "Well, easy for you to say! I have a fox demon in me which makes everything harder! Like chakra control and chakra-"._

_"Sounds like an excuse to me". Naruto quieted before turning back to frustration. He went to speak but was once again cut offby Rei. "Also, how do you know I don't have a demon in me?". He quieted again his look turning solemn. "Do you?" he asked, wary not to overstep._

_"No" Rei laughed. Naruto deadpanned. "DON'T MAKE ME WORRY OVER NOTHING!" He shouted comically angry. Rei laughed out more, breaking his meditation stance. He rubbed the back of his head smiling at Naruto. "Well.... I do have a demon in my life..., who likes to boss me around (-_-), and hurt me (-_-), and leave me all alone (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)...."._

_Naruto watched him shuffle through thoughts, confused. Then it hit him "Oh! You mean Yui?". Rei jokingly wiped a fake tear away "she's so cruel( ˃̶͈ ̯ ̜ ˂̶͈ˊ )". Naruto sat himself down. "Well she can be pretty scary, but I wouldn't say she's a demon". Hearing Naruto's impressions of Yui made him smile to himself. "You don't know her like I do. She is a literal demon" he laughed out "the fact that you think she's a sweet pea, proves how demon-y she can be. So divinely devious" he shivered at the thought._   
  


_Naruto looked puzzled. "I think you're overreacting" he stood back up, deciding to have another go at his training. "You're gonna eat those words up man,...just you wait" he gave Naruto a smirk to which he replied with the same confusion. Watching his ignorance to who Yui really was, amused him. It was like watching his own first interactions with Yui all over again._

_Naruto slammed his palms together again, holding still. He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to flood out his thoughts. But- "Who is Yui to you anyways? How did you meet her?"._

_Not a second after he blurted out his questions, he felt his knees buckle under a foot. "What's being Hokage to you anyways? Are you gonna ask me a million questions or actually focus?". Rei appeared behind him and lightly kicked in Naruto's knees from behind. He roughly pulled him back up before Naruto could shout back. "It's all about the balance, you might feel that your chakra wants to flip every which way. So let it. But keep the dynamic at a balance". Naruto mumbled a 'yeah yeah' getting back into his position. Hearing his lack of motivation, he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and smirked. "Com on, I bet Jiraya if you could get this by the end of the day, he'd have to buy us ramen". A sudden urge of determination rushed into Naruto at the thought of free ramen._

_"That's right. Free. Ramen. (ΦωΦ)✧"_

**~3 weeks ago~**

_"Naruto! Get the hell up" said boy had fallen to the ground from exhaustion. He panted hard, feeling the burn in his lungs. He grit his teeth, using his hand to help himself back on his feet. Watching him, Rei smiled. He had come a long way from the knuckle headed boy at the start of their trip. He smirked noticing Naruto's wounded hand. "If you think I'm gonna start going easy on you cause of your arm, you-"._

_"I don't count on it!" He cut him off. Naruto readied himself again. He performed a few hand signs for his classic shadow clone jutsu. Him and his clone charged towards Rei, concocting their rasengan. He had a look of fire in his eyes. What had started as mere sparks, was now a determination capable of burning everything in his way._

_**~2 weeks ago~** _

_It was early in the morning. Naruto turned and slumped into the pillows. He noticed Rei sat up in his bed staring out the window. "Yo..." he lazily called out._

_Rei turned his head. "Yo"._

_Naruto closed his eyes snuggling into the pillow with a soft smile. "I had a dream I married Sakura and the wedding had an endless ramen buffet". Rei snorted lying back down. He watched Naruto's half asleep face, bask at the thought of his dream. "What was more exciting, the ramen or her?"._

_"Ramen..."he answered unintentionally, still smiling at the thought. He shot his eyes open, frantic as if he had said something really offensive. "I mean.... Sakura! You know... she....". Rei chuckled. "Relax man, it's just me. She's not gonna barge in at any-...oh crap". He looked off behind Naruto, making him panic. Naruto shot up from the bed, looking behind him deathly terrified to see her. He relaxed seeing nothing but the door and turned back._

_Horrified, he backed away distraught. He saw Sakura's face staring back at him. "How could you Naruto ( ⁍᷄⌢̻⁍᷅ )" Sakura's girlish voice rung out. "STOP THAT" Naruto yelled, throwing his pillow at Rei's head. He slid the pillow off and jumped onto Naruto. "You hurt my feelings Nawuto (˃̥̥ω˂̥̥̥)". Hearing the cutesy voice sent chills down his spine. "STOP! Sakura looks nothing like that!"._

_Rei cackled, transforming back into his normal self. "You're right, should've added more forehead". Naruto pushed him off and sat back up. "Oh yeah?! What if I transform into-". With a puff of smoke, Naruto became a half naked version of Yui. "What's the matter wei?" He imitated the same cutesy girl voice. Rei only snickered somewhat bashful. "No way man! Her boobs are not THAT big". He firmly poked Naruto's imitation, making him transform back into himself._

_"What?! Well they look about that size to me!—*-ow what was that for?" Rei hit him over the head realizing what exactly they were talking about. "Don't look at her boobs, I would have hit you harder if you got it right". Naruto rubbed out Rei's hit, giving him a questionable look. "That just makes you a hypocrite! Since you KNOW how big they are"._

_"Let's stop talking about this" he looked away, returning to his bed. He wanted to avoid the hole he was about to walk into. "No way! What makes it pervy when I do it, and not pervy when you do it?" Naruto persisted. "It's perverted either way-let's stop talking about this Naruto"._

_"Fine. But so you never answered my question from training. Who is she to you?" Rei let out a breath of relief as Naruto finally agreed to stop talking about his companion's boobs. It was beginning to feel a little strange to Naruto as well anyways. But he was still so unwell acquainted with her. He was curious to know more about her. Something about her made him want to know more._

_"Uh....well she is my.... master?". This confused Naruto to a great extent. He had expected an answer centred around 'we met at the academy and became friends' or some other story along those lines. But then he recalled Yui mentioning she was royalty "you mean like a daimyō's servant?"._

_"Yeah...something like that"_

_"I see. But I meant what is she to you, like..." he trailed off trying to find a good example. Rei looked at his pondering face for a second. He had a pretty good idea of what Naruto was trying to ask him. "You mean emotional relationship wise?"._

_"Yeah! Exactly"_

_"Honestly, it's hard to tell. I like her a lot. And sometimes I think she'll openly return those feelings, but mostly I think she just doesn't want...feelings". Rei let his head fall back onto his pillow. He wasn't sad, but whenever he thought of this subject, it always seemed to jumble his thought in a never ending spiral. "What about you? Didn't you tell me she's in love with another guy?"._

_Naruto laughed "Yeah..., I love Sakura. But actually it's pretty one sided on my part. She's completely in love with Sasuke, I'm pretty sure you met him?". Rei thought strangely of how unaffected Naruto seemed. "Yeah, I met him"._

_"Well she tries so hard, pursuing him, trying to win his love..." Naruto laid back, placing his arms behind his head. He didn't hold a single negative emotion in what he said. In fact, he himself found it humorous. "When she's at it, her smile is just about the cutest thing you've ever seen. I can't explain it". He smiled picturing her face. "But before I knew it, I was in love with her. Of course even if I do feel that way I would never ever try to force her to love me"._

_'Why' Rei thought to himself. "Aren't you even gonna try?". Naruto raised his fist in the air "I never said I wasn't. Early on I made up my mind, just like Sakura always tries so hard to win Sasuke over. I'm gonna try my hardest to win Sakura over"._

_"Did you ever tell her you love her?" Rei looked at Naruto to gauge his reaction. Naruto sounded out his surprise, a blush creeping on his cheeks. "N-no I don't think I could bring myself to do that yet. For right now I think that I'll just keep watching over her"._

_'Just keep watching over her....' his words replayed over and over in Rei's head. "But you're satisfied with just that?"._

_"Well of course, nothing would make me happier then if she chooses me someday, but either ways it's ok. I just want sakura to be happy, that's all that matters"._

_"You're a really selfless guy Naruto. I would kill whoever she falls in love with, who isn't me"_

_"Huh?!" Naruto shot up looking at his friend. Rei stared back meeting his eyes nonchalantly. Then bursts of laughter escaped Naruto "Hahaha, yeah right! Rei, I'd believe if you told me you'd kill the guy who looks at her funny, but if she genuinely falls in love with another guy. You would let her go"._

_'No I wouldn't' he mentally rebutted. "You think too highly of me"_

_"Maybe. Or maybe you know all too well she likes you too and won't accept anything different now"_

_**~1 week ago~** _

_After a long day of training, Naruto and Rei had passed out in an open field. It was quiet. There was a gentle breeze that blew every minute or so. The sun shining dimly over their heads._   
  


_"Ra-,R..."_

_Rei's eyes fluttered open against his sleepiness. Him being a light sleeper and Naruto's inaudible mumbles, woke him. Seeing as it was nothing, and how his eyelids felt too heavy to keep open, he went back to napping._

_"RASENGAN!"_

_Rei jolted awake, and just in time, dodged the attack Naruto sent his way. When the air cleared he saw Naruto's form laying on the ground still sleeping. He couldn't have looked more peaceful. "Is this kid serious?" he mumbled to himself. He noticed Naruto's chakra spike again, another attack forming._

_"Oh no you don't!"_

_***_

_Naruto woke up still in the field him and Rei had been training in. He felt somewhat restricted. But he pushed the feeling aside, ruling the likely source to be sore muscles. He yawned away his sleepiness and looked to the side to see Rei sleeping a few meters away. 'Why is he so far' he thought to himself. When he tried to sit up, he couldn't. He looked down to see himself completely tied up. "Whatthe... HEY REI! Untie me right now!" He shouted out. Rei hearing him, woke for a second. Then he immediately went straight back to sleep._

_Naruto shouted out more, trying to get his friend's attention. To which Rei ignored, as he was trying to take a nap. Naruto shuffled over to him trying to call out for him to wake up. He wormed over to his head amazed by how he managed to stay asleep. "Rei, untie me!"._

_"Fi-....."He heard sounds come out of Rei's mouth but couldn't make out any actual words. So he leaned in trying to hear what he would say next. "Fire..ball...." Naruto looked confused at Rei's sleep talk. On Rei's following exhale he hesitated, a small push of fire coming out. When he went to finish his exhale, Naruto realized what was going to happen. In panic he began rolling away as he was still tied up. A giant fire, hot on his tail._

_"REI WAKE UP, YOU'RE ABOUT TO KILL ME"_

————

"Well then...." Yui released Rei's chin "have you gotten what you need for the day?". Rei gave a half hearted smile "yes all hundred thousand of them (◔_◔)".

"What was that?" Yui asked, hearing nothing but the attitude. "Yes beautiful (◠ᴗ◠)" he replied immediately, ridding his tone of any sass. Yui smiled satisfied then turned to the blonde. "Right, well Naruto I'll be taking off with Rei, have a safe trip back to konoha". She turned, wanting to walk off.

"What! Rei you said just this morning you'd come back with me to eat ramen. It's Ichiraku's Ramen. The best kind!" Naruto roared out. Yui perked up, turning back to the blond. She brushed a stray hair away from her face. Her eyes met Rei's for a second. "Well Naruto, I'm sure using your handsome looks you could enjoy your favourite ramen with a sweet girl instead of Rei".

Rei sneered "Yeah right! even if he could land a date, she wouldn't be anything compared to me ¬‿¬" he boasted with a smug smile. Naruto formed visible veins in his forehead. He reached for Rei's collar shaking him violently. "You wanna bet!!!".

Rei pushed his hand off his shirt. "puh-lease, I could be 10 times that little dumpling". Naruto proceeded to yell profanities and defend his and Sakura's honour. Yui watched picking up only one thing. "Dumpling?" She muttered to herself. Was she also a dumpling? Rei had never called her that... she broke from her digression hearing Naruto pause his shouting.

"Oh yeah!?" He challenged Rei. "Well I could be 10 times......". He took a look at Yui, staring her up and down. Yui only stared back, blinking innocently. "a.....really.....pretty...".

Rei laughed and swung his arm around her shoulders "No way, this is one of a kind". Yui looked away with a light blush on her cheeks. She wasn't expecting the compliment. And the way Rei gave his was so genuine it caught her off guard. He smiled noticing her redness. "Hey but I wouldn't mind tagging alongside you, to......uhhh....anywhere". Yui abruptly looked up to his eyes. She narrowed in on his little smile. "Nice try, I meant for you to keep work-". She stopped herself seeing Rei's smile had turned upside down. "....you know what it's fine, accompany Naruto for ramen". She unhooked Rei's arm, turning to walk away. "I'll call on you later Rei,.... and Naruto, enjoy your date with my Rei, it'll be the only one you get".

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥

**The only one.**


	19. -♦️- new beginings~

~

The hidden valleys village is a small village, bordered by the land of fire and wind. The villages's few inhabitants are all well acquainted as if a large family. And they never receive many tourists if any at all. The village was once a powerful one, who took pride in their military power. Too much pride. They lured their enemies into their territory, taking advantage of the terrain. But those were times before people knew better than to charge into the homes of their foes. When times changed they needed new tactics. And on one unfortunate evening, their leader had planned an attack. It was on another small village, no bigger than their own, the heat haze village. Their defences would be highly outranked. It was also following a peace treaty the two villages made only weeks ago. They would have suspected nothing.

It was the night the hidden valleys village had secured their downfall. They had themselves believe they had achieved victory. It was pure bad luck. On that same night, a certain man had come to see his wife. She was the daughter of the heat haze village chief. He had received great news of his wife's pregnancy. The news discovered only moments after he found her cold, lifeless, bloodied body. It was the same man who had trained against death and had killed his way through. He was a rare carrier of divinity, serving under the rule of his master, Yui's mother. The hidden valleys village had been eradicated. Survivors were far and few between, mere innocent villagers who cried and begged for their lives.

Nowadays, the village was nothing but a small social area for the few who stayed. For Yui herself, it was the small village located a few miles from her destination. An Akatsuki hideout.

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥

𝄞 I felt the ruckus somewhere in the distance. I was far out, but spiking chakra signatures told me exactly where the place was. A few rogues had interrupted my travels. To see a helpless woman traveling in the midst of nowhere, it was a tempting situation. They had attacked me thinking they could overpower me with no issues. And since they wanted to play, I played. I looked down to the mangled bodies. "Red looks nice on you" I teased. Not that she could hear me. Though a true statement as red did look nice on her. Red looked especially nice on every unfortunate soul I'd ever met.

As I walked towards the hideout I felt something strange. The chakra signatures I felt had disappeared. They were hard to pinpoint being so far in the distance. But I could feel near a dozen obscured individual traits. What hindered my ability to sense each one was something much more powerful. It was like a light as bright as the sun, which outshined everything near it. Then one by one, the individuals vanished leaving the blazing star. A moment after, it's enormous power vanished as well. Except when their combined might disappeared, it uncovered the chakras of a few familiar people. Naruto (who's fox spirit was roaring), Rei (who was calm and unbothered), his sensei (showing a hint of anxiety) and Sakura(anxious out of her mind). But, no sign of little Sasuke. How terribly sad a sentiment. Itachi should have taught Sasuke better. That boy could be so unmindful. There was an old woman with them as well. Her chakra was weak but sharp. The other two made me wish the 60 miles I'd yet to travel would disappear. Both were vibrant with vigour and vitality. Intoxicating power.

Although, I was still feeling bothered by the strange composition of chakra. The bright star. It was swallowing such a large amount of life before it had vanished. It was likely the source of the Akastuki's establishment. But what in the world was this thing? Had I known at the time, that Kisame and Itachi were wearing Akatsuki cloaks, I would've found my answers much sooner.

But here I was now. Walking miles of land for a little information.

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥  
  


~✾~

♭ The fox's canines sprung out. Naruto's whole body tensed as his insides seethed with anger. He was too stunned for anything other than rage. There on the stone floor lay his friend's dead body.

"You bastards!" He raged glaring at them. The mere thought of Gaara's death being possible was driving him crazy. He would never accept it. He couldn't accept it. "Where the hell do you think you're sitting!?". He grit his teeth seeing their blatant disrespect. The Akatsuki man sat on his friend like he was garbage.

"Well, so much for that mystery. Hm. This kid's the Jinchūriki" Deidara muttered to himself. He referred to the vague details Itachi relayed to him during their summons, which had ended moments before the group's arrival. "He's the one who burst in and barks first, all right. Seriously, Itachi was right on the money, huh? Hm?" Deidara nudged to his partner who stayed fixated on one person. His grandmother, Lady Chiyo.

"Gaara! What the hell are you doing? Come on, why are you just lying there?!" Naruto yapped out in desperation. His team looked to him worried. Rei took a step to the blond concerned. "Naruto..." he quietly said. But said boy ignored him. He yelled out again "Get up!", and again "Gaara!?!", and again "Answer me!! What are you, deaf?!". Every second which passed by, where Gaara lay lifeless, felt like a stab to the heart. He was losing every last shred of hope. But he refused to accept it. It couldn't be this way. So he tried once more. "Com on! Knock it off already!".

"NARUTO STOP". He stilled hearing Rei's shout. It shattered him. It grounded him to what was happening. Telling him to accept the thought he tried so hard to reject. Naruto stood stiffly. "You know full well, then" he heard his sensei's voice. He couldn't move. Every word spoken to him hammered a nail in his chest.

"Your friend's right. And you know it too". It dug deeper then he'd ever thought possible. "He's been dead for a while now" Deidara jived. He rapped Gaara's cheek with a malevolent smile on his face. Naruto's tailed beast chakra surged. Everyone in the vicinity could feel his hate radiating. "Well..." the puppet master remarked. Deidara chuckled "Oh, yeah. That's him, all right. Hm".

Naruto's jaw clenched. His teeth grinding ferociously. "Give him back" he growled lowly. "Give Gaara back, you damn-" he stopped himself too frustrated to think. His only need was fulfilled by charging forward. "Now hold on a minute" his shoulder strained at Rei's solid grip. Kakashi appeared by the two right after. "Charge in without thinking..." he whispered to the blond "and we're done for".

Sasori looked over to his partner catching his attention. "What? Something on your mind, Sasori, my man?". "I'll hold onto him" the raspy voice spoke. "Since it appears that Jinchūriki will stop at nothing to get him back". Deidara scanned Naruto's face twitching with anger then to the lifeless body he perched himself on. "Hm. Yeah, that's putting it lightly".

"Hey Kakashi" Rei called out calm and quiet, catching Naruto's attention as well.

"Well my man. I doubt that you wanna hear this, but I'll just go ahead and say it anyway. I think I'll take care of the Jinchūriki. Hn"

"Look, our quota is one a piece. Don't push your luck Deidara"

"An artist must always seek ever greater stimulation. Hn. Lest his senses go dull on him, my man"

"While they bicker about crap, listen carefully..." Rei kept a low whisper staying mostly still. "You should stay with the girls when those two split off. I'm better off with Naruto because teams aren't my strong suit". Kakashi glanced back to Rei, careful to make no large sudden movements. "How can you be sure they're going to separate?". Rei chuckled while sliding out his tanto blade. "It's pretty obvious those two don't fight together". Naruto snarled but tried to keep their conversation quiet. "What are we waiting for?!".

"The Nine-Tailed Jinchūriki is pretty powerful. A canvass truly worthy of my artistry. Heh"

"What? Those pirate techniques of yours, art? Art is a work of beauty. Captured and left for posterity. Art is eternal beauty"

"Naruto, calm the hell down. Think this over a second". The three of them kept their eyes on the quarrelling duo before them. "Sakura and Chiyo are going to deal with the puppet guy. With their medical skills it's a better matchup than anything else. Kakashi, you can back them up, their fighting style is foreign to me so its best if you help them out".

"Eternal beauty? Are you kidding me? Look don't get me wrong. As a fellow artist I respect your point of view. But true art is fleeting. A flash of beauty burning brightly. And then vanishing in a heartbeat. Hn"

"What did you say? Apparently, Deidara, one of us doesn't understand what true art is"

"That would be you, my friend. Hm"

"You lousy rotten—". Naruto shot out not being able to bear another second of their pointless conversation. Rei grabbed his shoulder again, signaling for him to stop. "And since we all know who you're going after, I'll be your backup. You can't go in yourself".

"Nonsense. Eternal beauty is what constitutes real art"

"Don't be absurd, true art only lasts a moment"

"Enough is enough!" Naruto wailed. He pulled out a summoning scroll, summoning a huge shuriken.

He launched it towards the puppet master, who deflected it with his tail. It looked like water off a duck's back.

"Are you trying to make me angry?" He resumed his dispute.

"Hey, easy. I told you you wouldn't wanna hear it, didn't I? Give me a break, will you? Hn"

Sasori's puppet tail curled menacingly towards his partner. "I don't have to remind you what happens when I get angry, do I?". He waved it in Deidara's face, an audible rattling noise echoing the cave. "Why don't you explain it to me again, Deidara". His threats were disregarded when his partner stood dismissing him with a 'hm'. He looked at his hand chewing his detonation clay. "Art is one thing and one thing only...". It spit out a soft piece of clay which he kneaded in his hand. A small bird shape forming in his palm. "The explosion itself". He threw his creation into the air and with a hand sign it burst into a cloud of smoke allowing it to expand.

It stretched out it's wings, creating a strong gust of wind . "It's not even in the same league compared to your grotesque puppet show, heh". Sasori's tail shot out for his partner's head. Before it could reach him, Deidara jumped onto his aerial creature. "See you around, my man". The clay bird took Gaara's body into its mouth. It threw his corpse in the air then swallowed him whole. Deidara hovered over everyone, making sure to give Naruto one last taunting look. 'Come on, Nine-Tails Jinchūriki. Let's see if you can keep up' he goaded to himself.

"Naruto hold on! D-". The puppet tail swung around slamming a distracted Rei into the cave wall. "Deidara, you fool. I don't believe this" he called, charging after his partner. To say Sasori was pissed was putting it lightly. "Naruto!" His sensei called for him. He rushed after his student, thinking 'As always, he just can't help himself'. "Change of plans Rei. Assist Sakura and Chiyo-Sama in defeating the one inside. Naruto and I will handle the other one".

Rei pushed aside heavy rubble, which had crumbled onto him. He coughed out from the dust pile forming around him. "...Don't go yet" he finished mumbling for no one to hear. He ran out into the entrance registering what Kakashi had said. "What?! No! Comeback here!". But the two had already gone too far into the distance. He looked back to the remaining two and contemplated his urge to ditch them. He huffed in defeat. "Are you kidding me?".

"Naruto you're such a dumbass"

***


	20. -♦️-

***

~✾~

𝄡 The Akatsuki guy sighed, though his raspy voice made it sound like a grunt. "The way I'd heard it you retired a long time ago". I looked to lady Chiyo. From what I'd gathered, he was her troubled grandson. "I suddenly long to see my grandson's face again" she said sarcastically.

A sudden gasp escaped Sakura. She looked overwhelmed just by the thought of him. She swallowed her nerves keeping her eyes fearfully on him. Oh boy. This couldn't have been a worse matchup. "Ok listen you two, the plan is simple. You two ladies just sit back and relax. Do nothing. And I can take care of this". I readied my blade and stepped out in front of the girls. Without another word, I charged at him and aimed for his side. As expected he blocked it with his puppet tail. I lodged the blade between the tail's segments to stop any further movement. With the top half restricted the rest was also prevented from moving around too much. With my free hand I performed a few hand signs before slamming my palm on his side. "Death seal jutsu". He freed his tail feeling unaffected and swung it at me. Before it could slice my head in half I retreated back to the other two.

"If you insist on interfering, I guess I have no choice". He ripped apart his damaged cloak. It revealed the rest of his body, a monster of a puppet. It was actually pretty cool. "How would you and your little brats there, like to be part of my collection? Eh, grandmother?".  
  


"Hey! You're fighting me! Man to man, leave the ladies alone. That's your own grandma for crying out loud". I felt a pulse on my arm. The mark was beginning its work. It had found something good and now it wanted it. I smirked, and this is only the beginning.

"What-? What is that thing?" Sakura says, making me hold for a second. That was a good question his granny could know the answer to. "What you see there is not Sasori's real body". Really?! There's No wAy!!! I rolled my eyes. "Come on old lady, get to the juicy stuff". Out of my peripheral, I saw her earnest look remained focused on him. "His real body is inside that one..." she trailed on. Saying a few more words was not equivalent to the juicy stuff. I huffed "Old lady get too it already!". My haste visibly irked her and she gave me a glare, but continued nonetheless. "Puppet masters aren't so good at close combat. Manipulating their puppet during battle leaves them wide open to attack. It was to overcome that weakness that Sasori created this puppet. It serves as his armor, and his weapon as well. It's Sasori's specialty. Hiruko." Anything on how to fight him(;¬_¬)?

"You seem to know a lot about it, Chiyo-Sama". These people talked too much. Sometimes Naruto's irrationality made perfect sense to me (actually more than a few times). Chiyo nodded "I know everything about that puppet". Then spit it out already, the useful stuff. Sasori glared at his grandma, his tail rattled above his head. "But do you know how I prepare a new specimens for my collection?" he said, successfully scaring Sakura. I swear I was going to take a nap right here and now. "First, I drain its blood, then I remove all the organs and wash it inside and out. Make it nice and clean. And then, after I've preserved the body against decay, the final step is to fill it with hidden weapons. As the hag said, this one is called Hiruko. It's only one of the specimens in my collection. Once I've added you and your brats.... I'll have collected exactly 300".

I felt Sakura's chakra waver. She was frightened to death. "This. Is. My _art_ " he finished boasting. "Okay, okay-blah blah blah. Let's move this along already. I'm half asleep". He glared towards me at the lack of acknowledgement towards his art. I smirked. "Cmon, come try and turn me into your puppet".

"You call it art, do you?" Chiyo cut in. "Long, long ago-" she started. "Hey! We're not doing storytelling again. You two sit tight and-". She cut me off, throwing a sebon straight past my head. "Quiet and listen boy, this may save your life....When he lived in the hidden sand...". Everything she proceeded to say went into my ear and out the other. I didn't want to hear anything, but heard it all anyways. She went on about how he made some cool puppets, then started using people to make puppets and how the Hiruko puppet is a human puppet. Just a plethora of puppets.

Then finally, "This puppet is highly skilled in attack and defence. Deadly at both. The first thing to do is find a way to force Sasori out of there". I could have figured that one out on my own, but it was all she had to say from the very beginning.

I charged towards him again, readying my blade. Instead of aiming for the body, I tried for the tail. "No! You imbecile! That puppet is full of hidden mechanisms!" Too late. The cloth over his mouth fell down, his jaw falling slack. Thousands of sebon needles pierced my skin. Until it didn't, and my water clone fell into a puddle. I appeared back beside the two, surprising them. "Don't give me that look and don't take me for an idiot either".

"You are an idiot" Chiyo scolded me. "Without knowing what the mechanisms are, it's difficult to anticipate exactly how to counteract them". Sakura, still wary, came to my defence. "On the other hand, Chiyo-Sama, you know a lot about how that puppet functions. Meaning we have the advantage". She sounded out an old lady hum of approval. "So I thought,...that's why I was so sure I'd be able to deal with him at first".

Sakura looked at Chiyo worried. "What are you saying?".

"But now I realized that I was wrong..."

"What? What do you mean wrong?"

"Now that I've had a better look at it, this one is different in many ways from the Hiruko puppet I knew"

It seemed the hardest fight here wasn't with the puppet master, but with me getting them to HURRY THE HELL UP! These two were really making me listen to all their chatter (╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅). I flopped my butt down onto the cold stone. This was going to take a while.

"The Hiruko I used to know didn't have that shell on its back. He must have heightened it's defences. And that left arm is new to me. Not to mention the hidden mechanisms. We have to assume they've been refined and improved as well".

"So what do we do?" Sakura asks.

"If we are to defeat Sasori, we'll have to first destroy Hiruko. But that will require enormous destructive power, that I simply don't have. We must somehow get close enough, to smash that puppet to pieces. But to do that it is crucial to avoid every attack that his hidden weapons launch at you. Dodge every one perfectly. Even the slightest scratch can be fatal".

"Because of the poison, right?". Yes Sakura. Because of the poison. Because he has poisonous weapons. You know this, because you spent, I don't know how long, healing that Kankuro fellow, who almost died because of it.

"Exactly, before you can ever get to him, he will strike at you with all his hidden weapons. To survive you must understand and instantly anticipate the puppet master's moves". Yes that is right, that is what a fight entails between powerful beings.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to do either of those" this b-.

"Great." I bud in. "So like I've been TRYING to tell you all this time. Sit your asses off to the side while I handle this. I don't need your help. I don't work in teams anyways. Especially not weak girls and senior citizens". After I spit out my frustration I realized how harsh it sounded. "I mean no offence, but..".

"Take a good look at me boy. What do you see? Simply a worthless old bag of bones?....". She took her head scarf down untying her hair. Um.....what? "Now look again" she said, flipping her hair loose. What is happening...

"Even his experience doesn't compare to mine. Much less yours boy. Sasori knows this which explains why he hesitates and doesn't dare to attack us recklessly. For someone who hates to be kept waiting, it must be very frustrating". I couldn't possibly share his sentiments at the moment.

"What he doesn't know..." she whispered to us "is I've already made the first move". As have I, lady. Not that I could act on it with all their babbling. "Why don't _you_ sit back tuff guy? Together, Sakura and I can defeat him".

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥

**You must be patient with children, even if they themselves are not.**


	21. -♦️- Rei~

~  
  


᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥

♭ Rei was going to pull his hair out. 'SAkUrA aND I cAN DeFeaT HiM' he repeated her words mockingly. "Fine. Risk your life. See if I care". He sat with his legs and arms crossed looking away in distaste. It truly resembled someone taking candy from a baby. Meanwhile, Sakura and Lady Chiyo had made quick work of Sasori's Hiruko puppet. They had evaded his first attack, dodging every single last one of his poisonous needles. Rei, who was too curious not to look, gave them a sideways glance. He witnessed Sakura's chakra filled punch splinter the puppet into pieces.

'I could do that...' he thought, turning his eyes back away 'and without any help'.

He could see the chakra strings Lady Chiyo was using to help guide Sakura around. It was the only thing that kept Sasori from killing the amateur within seconds. His grandmother's own specialty, the puppet performance jutsu. "Well played".

With his destroyed outer shell his true form was being exposed. Though, his identity remained hidden by a large black cloak. "I should have expected no less from my own granny. No wonder even a kid like that could dodge my attack so easily". Rei felt his mark act up again. 'Settle down' he thought 'those two will give out any minute now'.

Lady Chiyo readied her chakra strings. "Unfortunately playtime is over". Sasori gave out a discernible laugh "you don't know how right you are". He reached for his cloak and yanked it off. Underneath revealed a red headed boy who looked to be about Sakura's age. He attentively watched his grandmother's reaction. Pleased with her shock, he smirked "so do you still think this will be easy, granny Chiyo?".

"Chiyo-Sama?". Sakura turned back keping alert of their enemy. "Is that person there the real Sasori?". Lady Chiyo did not respond. She was still stuck staring at her grandson's face. "I don't understand..." she said, her eyes fixed wide open. "Your face is exactly the same. You haven't aged!".

~✾~

𝄡 So he turned himself into a puppet. It's not a bad idea if that's your specialty. "What's the matter, granny Chiyo? Are you so filled with emotion that you can't speak?". I looked over to the old lady. She was quite literally frozen. If she were to get attacked right this moment....Then it'll be her fault. She told me to sit back, so I'm doing just that.

"I'm not surprised..." Sasori continued. "It's our first reunion in 20 years".

"Sasori, you...."

"While I have you, let me show you something special". A scroll slid into his hand from inside his sleeve. He held it up to show it off "I guarantee it will move you". The scroll unrolled showing the kanji inscribed into it. "This piece was particularly difficult to acquire".

"Three? What—?" Sakura read the scroll's writing. I'm assuming it's the third of his 297 puppets. "But on the other hand, that's what makes me so fond of it" he infused his chakra into the scroll. A puff of smoke burst out and his summoning came forth. The old lady gasped when the smoke began revealing his puppet. "No. That can't be. Impossible".

"What is? What's impossible?" Sakura yelled out, now worried. The smoke fully cleared and I could make out a black haired puppet. "It's him. It's the third Kazekage". A Kage Huh? So then he is strong, he would definitely be worth the fight. Sakura gasps "The third Kazekage?".

Almost forgot, they're handling him.

Sasori only laughed. Their fear was telling to who would come out on top. "What do you think? Doesn't it just take you back, granny Chiyo?".

"The third Kazekage?" Sakura reiterated "Chiyo-Sama, what does this mean?".

"So this must be what happened to him. It's been 10 years since the—" I blocked out what she said next. My mark was pulsating uncomfortably now. Man, even my body is too impatient for these two.

"You've got one foot in the grave and you want revenge? You can't even touch me" he bragged to his grandma. "Retired? One foot in the grave? Maybe. But if I hadn't hauled this old body here to face you, I would have died with far too many regrets. My own grandson. It's bad enough you got yourself mixed up with evil people, but to think you could betray your own village and meddle with the Kazekage, for the third time!".

'Third time?' I thought as Sakura said it aloud.

"Orochimaru may have been the one who killed Gaara's father, the fourth Kazekage, but Sasori was complicit from the beginning. And now he's taken Gaara and the third Kazekage too". So it must have been Orochimaru behind the attack 2 years ago in the leaf. I'd just heard the Kazekage started war with the leaf. And I never had the chance to figure it out with Yui having us leave so soon after.

"Wait a minute. I wasn't involved with the death of the fourth Kazekage. That was all the doing of one of my agents".

"If that's the case, it's the same as if you did it with your own hands" the old lady was yelling now. "Do you claim you weren't involved at all?".

"It's true Orochimaru and the Akastuki have some history. We've done some work together".

"So you were." Sakura said lowly. Her face contorted into sheer rage. "If you worked with Orochimaru, then you know all about it. And the things that he's done" she grunted. "Which means, you have all the answers I'm looking for".

This Orochimaru guy seemed to appear a lot reeking havoc just about everywhere he was mentioned. Probably worth a face to face introduction after this ordeal.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but unfortunately, I really must eliminate the three of you and then go capture that Jinchūriki. I do hate to keep people waiting. Sadly, there's no time to answer your little quiz. Well, then..." he prepared himself.

“Shall we begin?”

He pulled on his chakra strings. The puppet rattled before charging forward, stunning Sakura with its speed. The old lady pulled her own strings back to get Sakura out of harm's way. "Die!" He shouted, crossing his strings. The puppet extended blades, clearly coated in poison, from its arm. Sakura yelped and crossed her arms to prepare for the blow. Chiyo pulled at her strings bringing up Hiruko's tail to take the blow in her place. "He's fast!". Way too fast for you lady. The puppet tail broke under the tension showing how sharp the blades were on this new puppet. At this rate, they were really going to get themselves killed. But, I'm not gonna jump in. Definitely not gonna jump in.

"Slick move, old lady. But how are you going to block this one" he dragged his strings downwards. The arm of the puppet came forward and its sides opened up. Chiyo drew in her breath "No!". At his hand sign, chakra arose from the panels. Hundreds of long puppet hands emerged plowing towards them. She's not dodging it...she's not dodging it!? I'm not jumping in though, I am not jumpi— Dammit!

I jumped in at the last second. -_-

The very last second. My body was hovered over hers with my arm at her side for support. My other hand with a firm grip on my blade, had managed to chop off a few bundles of the puppet arms. They were crushed to tiny bits by falling under the surviving ones. It was just enough for us not to get hit. It had been beyond close. "Seriously?" I looked down to Sakura. She only looked relieved she hadn't died. "You guys can't handle him. Old lady, you're gonna get her killed!".

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Chiyo cried out. Yeah I'm great thanks for asking. I stood up walking out of the planted arms. The old lady pulled Sakura out with her chakra strings. Before either of us could get far enough, Sasori released a poison gas from the broken arm segments.

"Quick hold your breath, the both of you!"

***


	22. -♦️-

***

The gas had already begun surrounding us. I had already thought of my way out of a death by this poison gas, but when I looked to Sakura. She had nothing. So...I needed to save her. Again. I thought they would handle it.....

I jumped to her position forming a hand sign. I grabbed Sakura by the waist and tried to find my way out of the smoke as fast as possible."Sakura!" Chiyo cried out again. She's doing it on purpose now. Two bubbles had formed around our heads. It allowed us to breath fresh air and block out any of the poisonous particles.

You're so very welcome, girly.

I could feel Chiyo's pull through the chakra strings and rushed in that direction. I heard murmurs come from Sasori, then a rope shot out using a kunai to guide it. It wrapped itself around the both of us and wound up tightly. I dropped my tanto to avoid cutting either of us in the entanglement. I was now facing her, uncomfortably close and bound to her. "This is your fault" I grunted within the bubble. "What?" Sakura mouthed. I'd almost forgotten this jutsu was soundproof. (Unless you had the right kind of ears and I'd only ever used this jutsu with Yui). I leaned my head to hers, our bubbles colliding. They reformed into a larger one with now both our heads inside. "I said. This is your fault". She looked at me ticked off. "What?!" She said again. "You heard me. The two of you were so adamant on fighting him yourselves and now look where you are".

"It looks to me like you're in the same boat as me pal. And maybe if your remarks didn't come off so sexist, we could have devised a good plan to fight him together instead!"

"Sexist? I wasn't being sexist! I was offering my help. And I gave you a plan"

I could hear talking happening with the other two but couldn't make out what they said.

"Telling us to sit it out, is not a plan! You would have gotten yourself killed"

"You think I'm that weak?! I'm not girl.—See now that was sexist"

"Ok enough! There's no point arguing"

"I saved your life by the way. Twice. A thank you would be nice" she looked up at me and her brows scrunched harder. Before she spoke up again, the ropes tightened around us. Sasori was forcing us deeper into the gas. He fought with the pull of Chiyo's strings and I could feel the harsh material dig into my skin. Sakura squirmed trying to reach into her pouch. She was tied to me in a way, which clearly wouldn't have allowed her reach. "Would you quit trying, I'll get it". Being this close and with ropes cutting into my leg, well you were bound to feel rather uncomfortable.

All I could move was my wrists so I tried to reach for the pouch at her side. When my wrist bent up, I definitely touched something I shouldn't have. "You pervert! The other side!" She shouted. "Oh yeah, cause I definitely get off by being here and groping you" I shot back while using my other hand to reach her pouch. And for the record, I barely even grazed her. So dramatic. I was just able to reach for a kunai and pulled it out. I started cutting at the ropes and infused chakra for a sharper blade. A little spark appeared out of the corner of my eye. And I soon realized the kunai was explosive.

I dropped the kunai and forcefully turned against the pull of ropes to guard Sakura. The explosion popped our bubble and dissipated the gas. It blew us out towards the old lady and the ropes had loosened. We landed together, still tangled with a mess of loose ropes. I pulled at the ropes fully unbinding us. "Get off me" I grunted. My back ached, not only from the landing but also the explosion. Sakura got up with the help of the old lady. "Who the hell puts their regular kunais with the explosive ones?!".

"Someone who can discern between the two" Chiyo retorted for her. She examined Sakura, who was now out cold. I darted up. "Are you kidding? I was the one who took the blow. How the heck are you knocked out".

"Well, well. Not bad, I've got to admit" I heard Sasori mutter from his position.

"Oh, this is bad. She's not breathing". Chiyo bent her over her arm and gave a firm strike on her back. She coughed out and grabbed Chiyo's arm for support. "Are you alright dear? Talk to me". Sakura panted giving a choked up 'I'm okay'. "So much for not jumping in" I uttered to myself. I glanced down at my mark. It had slowed when I chose to interfere, but it was still very much active and pulsing. I stood back up wincing from the pain on my back. "You know, when I told you to sit back. I meant for the whole battle. Not to brag and look cool at the start of a fight".

Sakura ignored me and turned to face Sasori. A new found passion overtook her eyes. "You listen to me" she started quietly. "I will get you! Do you hear me?". She wobbled to her feet shaking violently. "You can blow my limbs off. You can poison me till I can't move anymore. But I'm still going to get you no matter what you pull!...". She took a shaky step towards him. "No matter what you throw at me, I'm gonna make sure you tell me everything about Orochimaru! Is that clear?!".

Sasori didn't respond. His fingers twitched and the broken puppet arms fired 6 kunais straight for her. She didn't move. So I stepped in. Again. I swiftly grabbed one of the flying kunais and used it to deflect the others. Sakura just stood there. She couldn't even gauge what was happening. "I'm so done with this". Sakura opened her eyes after not feeling the pain of the kunais (she would have let stab her). I turned the kunai and pointed it to Sakura, using it to lift her chin to look at me. "This would be the third time I saved your life. I'm done putting up with this. I was being nice to you out of courtesy and for Naruto's sake. But now I'm telling you. I'll handle him. on. my. own. whether you like it or not".

Sakura just looked at me scared. She was not built for battle. She caved too easily under pressure and moments like those were what separated good fighters from the weak. Chiyo on the other hand, she could have been a good fighter. Maybe 40 years ago. But now, she was too worn down. The old lady only glared at me. "Tell you what. Let me do this on my own and I'll even help you get some info on your dearly beloved Orochimaru". I was also curious myself anyways. I lowered the kunai at her face and took a step away. "Have some faith in me. And try not to die if you're sticking around".

Before they could answer, I ran towards the puppet master. Along the way I picked up my sword and charged for his puppet. It retracted its arms and came back in a barrage, raining down on me. I performed a few hand signs and spit out handfuls of small fireballs. "Fire explosion jutsu". Upon impact with the puppet hands, the fireballs exploded simultaneously creating beautiful splashes of colour. Through the smoke I charged in and struck the puppet in the chest as hard as I could. Of course it felt nothing and only buckled slightly before breaking off its hand to reveal a spinning saw blade. The puppet's other hand extended the blades it used on Hiruko's tail and slashed at my torso. I grabbed it's head and pushed myself up, missing the blades.

Sasori was controlling his puppetry to go faster and faster. His arms, wrists and fingers moved with intense speed. I used my tanto and his own puppet to help block and send attacks. Then, I pushed off the puppet with my foot to distance myself. His own puppet also retreating back. The metal on our weapons were completely worn out from clashing.

"This is starting to get messy. Guess I better play my next hand". He signed with his hands the symbol for monkey. His puppet's jaw fell slack, a black powder like substance floating out. "So my suspicions were true. That's the third's jutsu" the old lady called out. "Brings back memories, huh? This jutsu is the reason the Third is held as the most powerful ninja the sand has ever known" he chuckled sadistically. "I'm gonna grind you into dust".

"What is that?" I asked Chiyo. I kept my eyes on the floating substance. "The most terrifying weapon in the history of the hidden Sand village. The Iron Sand".

~✾~

♭Rei looked at the sand interested, but not in the slightest intimidated. "Iron sand?". Sakura looked at Lady Chiyo for answers. "This is one of the original jutsu of the third Kazekage himself. Adapted from one used by the former host of the Shukaku. It can mould particles of iron sand into any shape or weapon forming the perfect weapon for every situation".

Rei silently looked down to his tanto. He glided his finger against the now jagged edge of the worn down blade. The hazardous edges managed to slice his skin allowing blood to drip out. He let the droplets fall out onto the blade and watched as it absorbed every last drop. The blade reformed itself looking better then when it started.

"The Third had a special physical constitution that allowed him to convert his infused chakra into magnetic forces". As Lady Chiyo explained, the black sand flowed out of the puppets mouth slowly. "This puppet has the same ability. It's manipulating the sand by making it's chakra magnetic".

"How can that be" Sakura asked, recollecting herself. Her nerves had gotten the better of her in the moment, but now she was composed and ready to fight. At least that's what she tried to convince herself with. "Even if it's made from the body of the third Kazekage, this thing's still just a puppet. It's not like it's alive. How can a puppet hold chakra?".

Lady Chiyo took out some scrolls ready to summon her own puppets. "It can't. That puppet is a human puppet built from a real body. It is fundamentally different from normal puppets. It was made from a real person. Sasori is the only one who can produce human puppets. The puppet retains whatever chakra the body possessed in life". She summoned her puppets from the unraveled scrolls, getting herself ready to fight again.

Rei sighed. He listened in while staring at his blade, admiring how well it had healed itself. Staring at the blade brought him back to some better times. An extremely eventful childhood no person should have ever had to experience.

"The added benefit being the puppet is able to use the same jutsu it could when it was alive. It's the great advantage that human puppets have over ordinary ones" lady Chiyo finished. The black sand continued to flow out of the puppets mouth. Then finally, the mouth closed stopping the flow. Sasori's finger made slight movements readying the puppet for the next round. "There's more to it then that. This puppet is my favourite out of my whole collection".

"Both of you. Get out of here while you still can. Leave it to me. I'll handle this. This is more than we bargained for". Lady Chiyo's own fingers twitched to ready her puppets. "You'll be signing your own death wish against that". Sakura glanced over hesitant "But I—".

"Sakura if any part of you actually thought about leaving... You should be ashamed of yourself. And you, old lady, I'd love to take you up on that self-sacrifice, but it's not needed". He removed his gaze from his tanto and looked up to meet the eyes of his opponent. "I'm gonna school you for a second. With some actually good information and prove to you how drastically you underestimate me".

"You're too slow" Sasori mocked. His hands crossed and the puppet extended its arm. The iron sand dissipated and at Sasori's command, it came hailing down. "Iron Sand, scattered showers!". Lady chiyo used her puppets to save Sakura and herself from the blow.

Meanwhile, Rei merely stood there. When the smoke cleared Lady Chiyo was revealed with her puppet emitting a chakra shield to protect her. Sakura had been thrown into the distance with Lady Chiyo's other puppet. Sparks of electricity jolted around Rei. A strand of blue light was visible crackling all around him. "To defeat your all too powerful kage, there are two options...". He slid his blade back into its holster.

Lady Chiyo was breathing heavily and too tired to listen to Rei speak. She watched her puppet fall limp as it's joints were clogged with the black sand. "Option number one." Rei slowly walked forward. He stared Sasori dead in the eye while walking closer and closer. "Iron sand...made evidently of iron..." he smirked. He dashed towards the puppet. Sasori's fingers moved again, his puppet creating another wave of iron sand hail. Rei's smirk only widened, as he ran he threw a few hand signs then brought his hand to his mouth. "Water style-water wall". A large stream of water sprouted from his mouth. It formed a giant circular wall, large enough to protect him and the two behind him. "Iron only takes a little moisture and some oxygen...". He watched as the pellets suspended themselves in the water, before falling to the ground, the wall going with it. "Until it corrodes itself. It forms the compound ferric oxide, commonly known as rust".

Sasori listened amused. He had his puppet recall the sand and it followed with ease. "That may be true, but rust won't appear within only a few seconds. And I plan to kill you before it happens". The soaked iron formed itself into thousands of needles and pointed straight for Rei. Sasori crosses his strings once more, the needles darting at an almost invisible speed. Rei smirked "I wasn't finished...". He put together another series of hand signs. "You just need to add a little power to speed up the process". Rei's hand reached for the water at their feet. The moment his fingers touch the wet stone, lightning sparked everywhere. It zapped down every last needle and then some. Each needle struck by the electric current, instantly fell to the ground. And a brown rugged coating overtook each piece.

Sakura and Lady Chiyo stared amazed. Lady Chiyo especially since she recognized the competency of the iron sand. Sasori, now antagonized, was forced to tap into the other reserves of his sand. So at his order, the puppet's mouth fell open releasing new and fresh sand.

"Oh good, you have more of it". Rei stood back up. A lingering glint of blue lightning danced around his finger tips. "Perfect to demonstrate option two". His hands began to flicker with more violent electricity. His hair floated up from the static and the sparks lit up his face. Sasori glared and took a moment to close in on his own options. He decided on using his sand to form giant iron shapes. The mere weight of these massive shapes would crush anything in its path, but using the magnetic chakra, it made the huge weapons fast enough to eradicate a village in seconds. Rei's smirk returned. He could vividly sense his opponent's stress. "Use enough lightning power and obliterate him".

He disappeared. An enormous pillar whirled his way to kill him. The only thing visible were the blue sparks his lighting released. The pillar redirected itself for Sakura and Lady Chiyo after missing Rei. But Sakura was ready. She used her tremendous strength and knocked the giant pillar straight into the cave's ceiling. It stuck itself into the stone and crumbled it, debris collapsing down. "Watch where you're hitting that thing!". She swiftly turned her head and saw Rei had stopped right next to a giant boulder. Through the flickers of blue and white she saw his annoyed expression.

In his moment of stillness, one of the giant pillars dashed to crush him. He watched as it closed in on him before sending a shockwave of an electric current through the pillar. It shot into the corner of the cave going through it completely. Sasori glared trying to bring the pillar back. It was now too far for the magnetic chakra to control it. He used the other existing pillar to attack while his puppet created a new one.

Sakura held a constant routine of protecting Lady Chiyo and herself. Whenever a pillar came their way, she would use her enormous strength to punch it away. It would in turn cause the cave to crumble more and more as time passed. Rei only tried to get closer to the hiding puppet in hopes of destroying it. He constantly dodged the pillars and falling debris, which would in turn leave Sakura to deal with them.

And then, with enough holes in the ceiling, the entire thing collapsed. Rei and Sasori were unbothered by the falling debris and still charged at one another with their attacks. 'This is taking too long' Sasori thought. By the movement of his strings the pillars clashed together and deformed their shape. The puppets chest compartment opened, emitting a large amount of its magnetic chakra. "Iron sand. Unleash".

A large lattice work of sand grew before their eyes. Webs of sharp iron rods screeching towards them. It rumbled the ground causing dust piles to fly out and mask the outcomes. Lady Chiyo was dishevelled and thrown off by the uneven terrain. Meanwhile Sasori admired his works of art. When the smoke cleared, Sakura was seen out of breath. Blood trickled down her arm showing she had just managed to escape the deadly blows. Rei on the other hand, stood in the same position he held watching the chakra pour out the puppet. Not a single one of the iron spikes had even come close to touching him. His lighting sparked around him, brighter than before.

Sakura breathed harder. She clutched her bloodied arm and felt weaker by the second. Her knees were buckling and her eyelids drooped. Rei disregarded her state and swiftly brought himself onto the web structures of iron. He ran up the rods also using his hand to help him swing around. Lightning continued to spark and every area it touched disintegrated the structure.

He appeared right before the puppet, his arm swung back for momentum. Sasori struggled to move his fingers fast enough to guide his puppet away. He called for the floating sand but it didn't follow. Eventually, all of the black sand had broken from its structure and just drifted aimlessly. "What the hell?!" Sasori gritted his teeth. He'd lost control over his iron sand. His puppets chakra could no longer guide the sand at his will.

Rei brought his lighting coated hand down to strike the puppet. He pierced through the puppet's iron wings and reached its head. The lightning then overcame the rest of its body. It crackled and surged through it, reducing the puppet to pieces. Rei landed amidst the debris with his hands still flickering madly. The iron sand floating about had sank to the ground. It was now nothing but a pile of ordinary sand. "So how did you do it?" Sasori asked impressed. He tried hard to mask his inner voice wanting to yell out in frustration.

"To control the iron sand your puppet uses magnetic chakra". He gave Sakura and Lady Chiyo a knowing smile. "Lightning has its own magnetic fields, which disrupts your steady flow. With a strong enough current your iron sand is nothing but dust in the sky". He turned back to Sasori. "So what's next?".

᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥᪥

**Vibrant with vigour and vitality.**


End file.
